


From the Ashes

by nerdgirlwalking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirlwalking/pseuds/nerdgirlwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen wasn’t faking when he stepped on the path to his ascension to Ra’s al Ghul. Nyssa, vowing never to be forced to marry the man, attacked her father on the eve of her wedding killing Ra’s al Ghul and dying herself in the process. Now six years later there is an ongoing civil war against Talia al Ghul and League holdings on both sides are falling under attack from a mysterious woman. The man once known as Oliver Queen turns for answers from Laurel Lance and the Birds of Prey. But as always he’s not giving his former friend the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can The Canary Come Out To Play

**Author's Note:**

> And welcome to Nerdy smashes the Arrow-verse together with some of her favorite toys from the comics. Or the Birds of Prey spinoff I’d like to see, but we'll never get. Or how Nerdy expresses her distaste for Oliver, Ra’s, Malcolm, season 3, etc. in a way other than ranting on twitter (#cawcawmfs). Also it's yet another fix it so our girls can be happy together story! 
> 
> Some spoilers from Arrow season three (well the whole show really) if you aren’t caught up on the latest episodes. Probably some comics spoilers as well, though this will not comply with Nu52 storylines or older Birds of Prey stories completely as the characters have been Arrow-ed and I'm cherry picking my favorite characters and plot points from the comics. Basically you don't have to know decades of comics' history to get it, but if you do maybe you'll see some old favorites kicking around here.
> 
> Finishing Sara’s Song is my priority, so this one won’t update as quickly but I wanted to play in a slightly different sandbox so here we are. Hope it's something you all like, I'm having fun writing it.

               

“Show me.”

               

The video begins as a figure pulls up outside of the League of Assassins’ primary safe house in London on a motorcycle. The camera is behind the figure, which is hooded but clearly female. She pulls a bow from her back. Then she takes two steps while nocking an arrow and fires at the door of the safe house.  The arrow explodes on impact. The woman then walks at a steady clip towards the house.

               

The feed then cuts to an internal camera in the house’s foyer. Three League members are shot with arrows and fall before the woman even makes it through what’s left of the door. A fourth engages her in hand to hand combat just inside and catches a bow to the face for her trouble. She recovers quickly and manages to disarm her attacker. Two hard punches to the solar plexus and a side kick are exchanged then the pair fall out of frame. Those watching know that the League member was shortly sent flying through the window of the front room. She died in route to the hospital. “Shame, she stayed on her feet longer than most.”

 

Fifth and sixth members are dispatched from a slash to the throat and two stabs to the kidneys respectively and left to bleed out on the stairs. The seventh is engaged outside of the central control room. This one manages to land a scant few blows on the intruder before his neck is snapped. The woman moves out of frame.

               

The footage flips again to a camera inside of the control room. The monitor attendant draws an automatic from under his station and unloads an entire clip into the door. Everything is still for a moment, and then the door is kicked in, a burst of splinters preceding it into the room. The final man meets his end by a throwing knife to the eye.

               

The woman makes her way around the attendant’s body and over to the computer station he was manning. She inserts a USB into the central system and begins to type rapidly. “Do we know what she was looking for?”

               

The footage is paused. “Schematics on several safe houses, the cargo manifest of the Marshall, perhaps more, it seems she introduced a worm into the system to cover her tracks,” the acolyte took a deep breath, “We know she accessed some of our financial information. Our accounts in the Caribbean are now short 5.2 million. We traced the wire transfer through several off shore accounts before losing the trail.”

               

“It’s pocket change, no matter. Continue.”

               

Playback resumed. The woman takes the automatic off of the attendant’s body as well as a spare clip. The gun, once reloaded, is shoved into the back of her leather pants. Something on the monitor appears to grab her attention.

               

“Zoom in.”

               

Focusing on the same monitor that the hooded woman appeared to, they see that the local authorities have arrived. The woman pulls something from the pocket of her jacket. There is an explosion on the monitor. The motorcycle it seems was rigged with explosives.

               

“Clever girl.”

               

The woman turns and finishes whatever she was doing on the computer. Then she removes the USB and secures it in a pocket on the inside of her jacket. She’s facing away from the camera when she lowers her hood. Long, dark hair tumbles past her shoulders. She turns. She opens her mouth in a scream, the camera shakes and then the film blinks out.

               

The man currently known as Ra’s al Ghul stood from his seat. The acolyte bowed and moved away from the projector. Ra’s moved to rewind the footage himself; freezing the frame once the face of the screaming woman filled the screen. “Prep the jet,” He commanded. “It’s time I touched base with some old friends.”

 

A black and grey clad figure dropped down directly behind Renee Montoya. “Good Evening,” a voice like ground glass greeted her.

               

“Christ! You’d think I’d be used to entrances like that by now.” Just her luck she’d get stuck with Achlys for this drop. Renee knew the woman now sharing the alleyway with her was one of the good guys but she still creeped her out. It could be the voice, modulated to sound barely human. Could be the woman’s outfit. Jet black body armor to start that seemed to suck the very light from around her. Her mask was a blank gray form with two completely black eyes that seemed to constantly cry bloody tears. The greenish gray hooded cloak that fell just to the middle of her back was ragged and torn. The gauntlets she wore made each finger into a pointed claw. As a whole it wasn’t a comforting look.  Or it could be the fact that Renee had seen this woman put down fifteen of Don Sabitino’s men all on her own without a getting single scratch. It was probably all of the above when she thought about it.

               

Though she was a newer player on the vigilante scene, Achlys had already established a frightening reputation with the rank and file of the criminal underworld. You always had to watch out for the Bats but the Misery Chick? She’d break each of your fingers before moving on to far more tender places just for fun if you pissed her off. Odds down at the Iceberg Lounge even had her surviving three rounds with The Batman should she ever go rogue.

               

Achlys chuckled, seeming to pick up on Renee’s discomfort. Somehow it didn’t make her any less creepy. “Where’s Huntress?”

 

“Unfortunately an assignment in Coast City got a bit complicated and delayed The Huntress’ return home.”

 

“Everything okay?” Helena was a friend if she was in trouble Renee owed her to step in and do what she could.

 

Achlys nodded, “Oh yes once The Huntress received a bit of backup the situation uncomplicated itself rather quickly.”

 

Renee was glad to hear it. Still she felt like she needed to reach out. “You can tell your boss that if Helena ever needs any backup here in Gotham she knows where to find me. I owe her.”

 

“I will convey your regards to Oracle. Speaking of,” Achlys pulled an envelope from the folds of her cloak. “The information on Pirelli.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Achlys pulled back the envelope before Renee could take it. She tapped one clawed finger on the envelope’s clasp. “These are dangerous people you are contending with Ms. Montoya. The Oracle wants you to know that any friend of Huntress’ is a friend of ours. We shall answer if called.”

 

“Oh,” Renee hadn’t been expecting that. Achlys let her take the envelope from her hand. She figured Oracle had far bigger fish to fry than a local corrupt City Councilman. “Thank you.”

 

Achlys nodded. Then she gestured to the rooftop just above Renee’s left shoulder, “Tell Ms. Kane to come down and say hello next time.”

 

Renee laughed, “You drive Helena crazy don’t you?”

 

“She certainly suggests that I do so daily.”

 

Renee gestured to the now clearly visible form of Batwoman on the fire escape above them. “Don’t take it personally, this spot is along her normal patrol route and you’re a bit intimidating even to the other capes. She’s a little over protective.”

 

Achlys’ shoulders seemed to slump a bit. She waved Renee’s comment off, “That’s actually commendable. You should appreciate that someone cares so much for your wellbeing. Don’t take her for granted.”

 

Renee just nodded not knowing quite what to say to that.

 

“I shall take my leave then. A pleasure Ms. Montoya,” she looked up, “Batwoman.” She turned and began to make her way down and out of the alley.

 

“Tell Huntress she owes me a beer,” Renee shouted after her. Achlys kept walking but waved over her shoulder in acknowledgement.

 

The sound of boots hitting the wet pavement made Renee turn her head to see Batwoman now standing beside her. “That one even gives me the creeps.”

 

“You too Goth Talk?”

 

“I told you this look is not goth it’s tactical.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“At least I don’t still wear fedoras.” She flicked the brim of the item in question.

 

Renee shoved her and pointed up to the blue hat resting on her head. “You know I make this look hot.”

 

Achlys listened to their banter from the street where she was climbing onto her motorcycle. The pair in the alley reminded her of better times. She shook her head forcing those memories away. It did her no good to dwell on things lost.

 

She activated her coms. “Oracle?”

 

“Go ahead Achlys.”

 

“The package has been delivered to Ms. Montoya. Anything else before I come in?”

 

“Nope, things look quiet for once. Come on back, Lady Blackhawk has Huntress and Barda in route and she said something about nachos.”

 

Achlys shuddered, “As long as it doesn’t devolve into another pepper eating contest. I can’t put up with the complaints the morning after again.” She gunned the engine and took off down the street.

 

Oracle’s laughter was warm even filtered through the com system. “On that we agree.”

 

Three hours later, Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, made her way into the penthouse of Dalten Tower, headquarters of the Birds of Prey. She glanced over to the large sitting area where a group of four women were sitting around a massive platter of nachos.

 

“And then Barda says I’ve kissed better looking demons in the fiery pits of Apokolips. I thought the fella was going to brown his trousers.” A blonde in a grey, older military-type uniform laughed.

 

“What? Tis true enough.” The tall, well-muscled brunette sitting to the blonde’s left shrugged. Another, younger blonde sat wide eyed while another brunette laughed.

 

Laurel smiled. These women were slightly crazy but they were family. “Ladies,” She called in greeting.

 

“Laurel! Grab a drink; you’re about an hour behind.” The first speaker, Zinda Blake, the team’s resident pilot, accidental time traveler, and unofficial bartender called out.

 

“As soon as I check in with the boss.”

 

“She’s on the balcony with Achlys.” The laughing brunette, Helena answered getting up from the couch and walking over to her.

 

Laurel pointed to a patch of gauze sticking out from under Helena’s hair along the left side of her neck. “You alright?”

 

“Looks worse than it is. Jerk had a flamethrower;” Helena smiled evilly, “Barda wrapped it around his neck like a pretzel.”

 

“As long as you’re good.”

 

“Always.”

 

If someone had told Laurel nine years ago that she’d be working side by side with Helena Bertinelli of all people let alone the fact that she’d like the woman enough to be concerned for her health she’d have laughed in their face. But strange times made for even stranger bedfellows. Laurel now counted the sometimes caustic woman as one of her true friends. She gestured over her shoulder at the couches where Zinda and Barda continued to try to out drink the other while the younger girl watched. “You think there will be any beer left by the time I get back?”

 

Helena shrugged, “We picked up a couple of kegs on the way in, that covers Barda and Zinda. Stephanie snuck a couple shots earlier though.”

 

“Great.” Just what they needed.

 

“I’m keeping an eye on Barda and Zinda.”

 

“What about Stephanie?”

 

“Barbara can deal with Stephanie’s hangover in the morning.”

 

Laurel grimaced. Barbara Gordon had no sympathy for the hungover. She knew that from experience. “You’re a cruel woman Helena.”

 

“All part of my charm Laurel, all part of my charm.” Laurel shoved Helena lightly on the shoulder. She nodded towards the open balcony doors. “Hey Laurel,” Helena called when she was almost at the door.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Achlys seems a little off even for her tonight; you may want to check on that.”

 

Laurel nodded. “Thanks Hel.”

 

Helena shrugged and walked back over to the group on the couches; she hopped over the back of the nearest one and landed in an unoccupied seat while plucking a cup of beer out of Stephanie’s hands. “Drinking will stunt your growth.”

 

“Bite me.” Stephanie replied trying to snatch the cup back.

 

Laurel shook her head. Had she mentioned that her friends were crazy? She walked out on to the balcony. Barbara Gordon was facing the city skyline her own beer in hand. The wheelchair the redhead sat in a constant reminder of just how dangerous this life could be. Perched on the balcony railing to the left of her was Achlys. The bottom half of her mask was open allowing her to drink from the cup of what Laurel assumed to be tea in her hands. She still wore her combat armor; she seldom removed it outside of her private quarters one floor down. Neither woman turned to look at Laurel though it was certain they both knew she had joined them.

 

“You two weren’t up for a party?” Laurel asked walking up to lean back against the railing to Barbara’s right.

 

“How is your mother?” Achlys asked.

 

“She’s good. Busy trying to get her application to visit Paradise Island approved through the embassy.”

 

“We could always call Diana,” Barbara suggested.

 

Laurel shook her head, “Mom doesn’t want me using my connections to get her special treatment. She says it would threaten the integrity of her work.”  Also she’s still not entirely comfortable with the whole superhero thing. She thought about the signed picture of Wonder Woman in her mother’s office. Okay she wasn’t comfortable with the superhero thing when it came to her daughter.

 

Achlys nodded sagely, “Stubbornness runs deep in your family.”

 

Laurel chuckled, “I had to get it from somewhere.”

 

Barbara raised her glass at Laurel in salute, “Having met your father I know you come by it in spades.”

 

Laurel snorted at that. “Cop’s kids, you know how it is.”

 

Barbara laughed, being the daughter of Gotham’s Police Commissioner, she did indeed. “That I do.”

 

“What about your detective?” Achlys asked. “How did he handle meeting the parents as it were?”

 

“He was fine,” Laurel smirked, “Frankly he was more afraid when he met you and Helena.”

 

“To be fair we were rescuing him from a cabal of gun runners at the time. We are more severe in our work personas.”

 

“Achlys all you have is your work persona.”

 

The masked woman shrugged, “Then he knows what will occur should he treat you poorly.” Barbara reached out for a fist bump. It was comical to watch the masked vigilante tap her fist against the other woman’s and then wiggle her fingers. Laurel owed Charlie for teaching Achlys that little move.

 

“You know he treats me well,” Laurel rolled her eyes. “Stop threatening my boyfriend.”

 

“I did nothing of the sort,” She smirked over the rim of her teacup.  

 

“Sure you didn’t.” Laurel shook her head; the other woman’s overprotective streak was really trying at times. It was a wonder Laurel was able to date anyone at all. And don’t even get her started on Barbara and her background checks. Yikes. Nothing anyone did on the computer was private to her. Nothing. “Seriously, everything went great. At least after the first thirty minutes I had to spend convincing my mother that I wasn’t playing some kind of joke on her.”

 

“To be fair your taste in men hardly falls to average guy very often,” Barbara laughed.

 

“Pot, kettle, Nightwing.”

 

“Touché, Laurel, touché.”

 

Achlys looked between the two women, “I still can’t fathom how Helena has slept with both of your exes.”

 

“The Huntress has many gifts Achlys,” Barbara replied, she had long worked through any resentment towards Helena for her tryst with Dick Grayson.

 

“Which she insists on pointing out to me at every opportunity,” She hopped down from her perch. “I need more tea. Can I get either of you anything?” Laurel and Barbara both declined. She made her way back into the living quarters.

 

Once Laurel was sure Achlys was out of earshot she turned to Barbara. “Helena said she’s been a little off tonight, any idea why?”

 

“No,” Barbara shook her head, “She met up with Renee Montoya for that drop in Gotham, but that was standard stuff. It went perfectly as far as I know.”

 

Laurel nodded. “The anniversary is coming up. Maybe that’s it.”

 

“We’ll keep an eye on her,” Barbara looked up at Laurel, “I know it’s a little different for you but how are you holding up by the way?”

 

“I’m fine. I went to a meeting this morning, just for a mental tune up.”

 

“That was probably a good idea.”

 

Laurel smiled; she turned and looked out on to the city skyline. So much has happened since…she shook her head. “I try to make good choices these days. Doesn’t explain how I fell in with you but still.”

 

“I do believe that I recruited you,” Barbara pointed out.

 

“Because I’m that good,” Laurel laughed.

 

“Or because I love lost causes.”

 

“A fact for which I am very grateful,” Achlys said as she made her way back on to the balcony.

 

“Not all who wander are lost, Achlys,” Barbara replied. Before Achlys could say anything else Stephanie came running out onto the balcony.

 

“You guys need to see this,” She frantically waved them inside towards the sitting area.

 

“Steph, what is it?” Laurel asked.

 

“The TV look.”

 

The large flat screen TV mounted above the couches was tuned to GCN. Shots of the Bludhaven offices of Queen Consolidated flashed on the screen. Then a close up shot of what appeared to be an electronic billboard mounted on the side of the building was shown. At first the board was blank but then “Can the Black Canary come out to play?” scrolled across the screen.

 

“The hell is going on?” Helena growled.

 

“Looks like someone is calling me out,” Laurel answered.

 

“On top of Queen Consolidated,” Helena replied, “Three guesses as to who and spoiler alert,” she ignored Stephanie’s chuckle, “None of them are good.”

 

“Laurel, get in here,” Barbara called. Laurel turned towards what was once a floor to ceiling bookshelf on the far wall. It was now open revealing Barbara’s control room. Laurel headed that way and the others followed. Barbara and Achlys were already inside bathed in the green glow of several monitors. The GCN footage played on one screen while another was paused on the message.

               

Barbara’s fingers flew over the keyboard in front of her activating other monitors trying to get any footage of the Queen Consolidated building available. Suddenly, one of the central monitors blinked rapidly signaling an incoming transmission. “Oracle you copy?” A man with dark hair wearing a blue and black bodysuit appeared on screen.

               

“Go ahead Nightwing,” Barbara answered.

               

“I take it you’ve seen GCN? Please tell me Black Canary is with you.”

               

“I’m here Nightwing,” Laurel said moving just behind Barbara’s chair so she could be seen.

               

“I’ve got eyes on Queen Consolidated and you’re not going to believe this but…” Nightwing was shoved out of the frame before he could finish.

               

“The Usurper is here,” Damien Wayne, the current Robin’s face appeared in the monitor. His mother Talia al Ghul was presently locked in a power struggle for control of the League of Assassins. “You should come quickly or you will miss the glorious sight of my boot on his throat.” A hand appeared on Damien’s face and shoved him to the side. “I should cripple you for this insult Richard.” He could be heard muttering in the background.

               

“Not the time Robin,” Nightwing growled. “As I was trying to say, I’m watching the building and there are a ton of ninjas on the roof.” He took a deep breath, “Oliver Queen is with them.”

               

“I told you this wasn’t good,” Helena called from the back of the room.

               

“I’m on the way Nightwing.” Laurel said and started for the rooms she used when staying at the tower. Achlys grabbed her arm before she could leave the control room.

               

“Correction, the team is on the way Nightwing. Let us know if anything changes.” Oracle replied and cut off the transmission. She turned to look at Laurel. “You are not meeting him alone.”

               

“Oliver is calling me out for some reason. Me!”

               

“Yeah, with a hell of a lot of backup. I know you think you’re all that Laurel but you’re not bulletproof.” Helena replied.

               

“We’re going with you. The League is not to be trifled with.” Achlys added. Laurel stared into Achlys’ mask for a moment and nodded. The woman was right. She had to be especially smart about this considering Oliver was personally involved.

               

“Okay, you’re right. You’re right.” She turned back to Oracle, “What’s the plan?”

               

“We’ll drop you, Achlys, Huntress, and Barda onto the building from Aerie Two.”

               

“What about me?” Stephanie spoke up for the first time.

               

Barbara turned to face her, “What about those shots you tried to sneak earlier?”

               

“Oh crap you saw that?” Stephanie winced.

               

“I’m Oracle I see everything.”

               

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “I’m good. I swear.”

               

“Fine you can help Nightwing keep Robin out of the line of fire,” Oracle replied with a smirk. The last thing they needed was Damien going over there and picking a fight.

               

“I take it back I’m totally drunk.” She was not about to spend the evening with that little homicidal maniac. She was on spring break. Spring Break was supposed to be relaxing.

               

“Nice try girl blunder,” Helena laughed.

               

“Grab your gear. Wheels up in five,” Zinda called already making her way to the stairwell leading up to the helicopter pad.

 

 

 


	2. Old Friends, New Names

Stephanie in her guise as Spoiler shot her grappling line out mid-jump smiling in satisfaction as she felt the hook catch and hold. “Almost to your position Nightwing.” She said on a secure radio channel. It was quiet in Bludhaven tonight almost as if the normal crooks knew that things beyond their paygrade were about to go down. Man when she decided to spend her two weeks of Spring Break with Barbara she never anticipated she’d get the in on something this major.

 

“Copy.”

 

Stephanie used the momentum from her swing to vault herself up and on to the rooftop of the Kord Industries tower. The Bludhaven office building just happened to be adjacent to the Queen Consolidated building. “Where’s brat boy?” Stephanie asked as she walked up behind the crouching form of Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing.

 

Nightwing pointed over his shoulder towards the far side of the roof. “Maintenance closet, I had to hit him with a tranq dart to keep him from going over there.” He tapped the side of his head. “Batgirl is on the street waiting to pursue. Oracle says if she gives the order we’re to follow along on the rooftops for as long as we can.”

 

“Why didn’t she tell me that herself?”

 

“Something about shots and not being in the mood for hearing you whine?”

 

“Jeez, she’s going to be pissed at me all night isn’t she?”

 

Nightwing smiled, “You play you pay Spoiler.”

 

Stephanie pulled a pair of binoculars from her gear belt. “Wow that’s a lot of guys for a meet and greet.”

 

“Yeah, I’m glad they convinced Black Canary not to go over there alone,” Nightwing replied his voice grim. “This isn’t the set up for someone just wanting a friendly chat.” They heard an approaching helicopter. “Heads up.”

 

“On your left Ladies,” Zinda called over her headset. She brought the chopper around to the north side of the Queen Consolidated building.

 

“You ready for this?” Helena asked Laurel.

 

She shrugged, “Probably not, but we’re doing it anyway.” She clipped herself to her jump line. She watched as Helena and Achlys did the same.

 

“Okay, you’re good to go,” Zinda told them, “You give the word and I’ll come a runnin with the guns hot.”

 

“Thanks Zinda, hopefully we won’t need the guns this time,” Laurel replied.

 

“Be safe out there Canary.”

 

Laurel smiled. She turned to where Barda was pulling open the door on the side of the helicopter. “On my count,” she told Helena and Achlys. “One, two,” On three she leapt out into the open air. She enjoyed the freefall for a moment until the slack was drawn from her line and with a slight tug she began to be lowered to the rooftop. She glanced up to see Helena and Achlys jumping in turn. She looked at the quickly approaching surface, it seemed like the assembled League members were going to let them touchdown without incident. She unhooked her harness a few feet from the rooftop, landing in a crouch.

 

Helena landed beside her a moment later, followed by Achlys. By the time the three of them stood up Barda had landed. She had jumped without a line. Near invulnerability sure had its perks. The impact of her landing cracked the concrete of the rooftop. We’ll have to send Thea a check, Laurel chuckled to herself. She quickly schooled her features as she looked up at the wall of black clad men waiting for them a few feet away.

 

“You rang?” She called out to them.

 

“That’s just like you, always having to make an entrance Laurel,” Oliver Queen said stepping to the front of the group to stand across from them. You wouldn’t know he was the leader of an international ring of assassins as his tailored three piece suit made him look like any other bored corporate shill working after hours.

 

“Well your invitation had such flair I figured I’d similarly rise to the occasion.”

 

“And you brought guests,” Oliver replied, “Helena I heard you were trying to play on the side of the angels these days. How’s that working out? I know how hard it is to give up the kill.”

 

“Really? You’re going to make small talk,” Helena glared at him.

 

“Why not? We’re old friends.” He turned to Achlys and Barda, “You two are new. I apologize for Laurel and Helena’s lack of manners, we used to date. Apparently, there are still some hurt feelings.”

 

“Come a little closer, I’ll hurt a lot more than your feelings,” Helena sneered.

 

“Still so angry,” He shook his head. “One would think that finding a sense of purpose would help quell your rage Helena. There is so much I could teach you.” He gestured back to the men lined up behind him, “As you see I am a far better mentor now.” He began to pace back and forth, “Still you have come so far. I’ve checked up on your little group. You ladies do good work.”

 

“Cut the crap Oliver,” Laurel demanded.

 

“That is not my name. You will show me the proper respect. I am owed your…”

 

“I don’t care what you think you are owed,” She fired back. “Knock off the bullshit and be straight for once. Why did you want me here?”

 

He clenched and unclenched his hand. The gesture was familiar from the old days. She had frustrated him. It seemed like some parts of Oliver Queen remained no matter how much he wanted to claim otherwise. “I need to know where Nyssa is.”

 

“Nyssa is dead. You know that.” You were partly to blame. And here you stand still reaping the benefits of her sacrifice.

 

“Perhaps,” He gestured for one of his men to step forward. An envelope was thrown at Laurel’s feet. “Perhaps not.” Laurel crouched down to pick up the envelope. Her eyes never left Oliver however. She would never turn her back on that snake ever again. “Those were taken four days ago. Our primary safe house in London was attacked by the woman in those photos.”

 

Laurel flipped through the images. All she saw was a hooded woman with a bow. “Nyssa wasn’t the only one who had a grudge against you that was good with a bow.” She smirked, “Have you tried asking Talia? Gotham’s not far.”

 

“This woman doesn’t work for Talia. She’s attacked some of her holdings as well.”

 

“Sounds like a League problem to me,” Laurel replied. “And if you remember from the last time you asked me, I want nothing to do with the League or you.” She really hoped the Lazarus Pit hadn’t taken those scars from him.

 

Oliver glanced at the women with Laurel, as if sizing each of them up. “Should you hear from Nyssa let her know we need to talk. My predecessor had meant for us to be allies.”

 

“The way I hear it her asshole of a sperm donor wanted you to marry her to straighten her out.” Helena said, her trigger finger feeling awfully itchy at the mention of the former Ra’s’ plans for his daughter. She thought her father was the worst. The two of them were probably comparing notes in hell. The story had made her sick frankly. The old Ra’s sounded like a real bastard and that was before the murdery bits.

 

“That was never my intent, Helena.”

 

“Sure, you’re a real prince.”

 

He turned back to Laurel, “Her body was never found after she battled her father.”

 

“Cave-ins will do that,” Laurel replied.

 

“I will find the woman in those photos one way or another,” He straightened the lapels on his suit. “If it is Nyssa there will be no mercy for this transgression even if she was a Daughter of the Demon once. The League will not suffer such treachery.”

 

“Yeah when I hold my next séance I’ll be sure to tell her.”

 

“It’s good that this life hasn’t beaten your sense of humor from you Laurel. I do miss it at times.”

 

“Oh none of your lackeys are man enough to tell the boss where to stick it? Do you have a few hours? I’ve been itching to give you exact directions for a long time.”

 

“They understand that I have earned their respect.” He turned his back and began to make his way through the crowd and towards the stairs. “Show them the price of disrespect.” The men with Oliver closed ranks behind him and began to advance on Laurel and the team.

 

“You just had to get snarky with the crazy ex-boyfriend didn’t you Canary?” Helena groaned. She ducked under a katana swipe and kicked out with her left leg sending her attacker sprawling. She fired her crossbow at another man who was trying to rush her hitting him in the upper thigh. He fell to one knee; Barda cuffed him on the side of the head, knocking him out, as she charged toward the wall of advancing ninja.

 

“I’m sorry he just gets under my skin,” Laurel kicked another man in the face. “And weren’t you the one who basically called Old Ra’s a homophobic asshole?”

 

“I’m rather glad actually,” Barda called as she knocked one black clad man over the side of the roof. “I needed a workout after all that beer.”

 

“Try not to kill them Barda,” Barbara chastised the woman over the coms. “They make a mess when you toss them over the side that way.”

 

“Apologies Oracle, I forgot you were so squeamish,” Barda laughed as Barbara sputtered.

 

“Don’t worry ladies I got him,” Nightwing’s voice broke in over the coms. “No bad guys are going splat tonight.”

 

“Next time you two want to coordinate on crazy ninja beat down workouts leave me out of it.” Helena replied. She punched a man in the face and then did a quick back bend out of the way of one Achlys’ kamas that the other woman had thrown at the man coming up behind her. “I totally knew he was there.”

 

“Of course,” Achlys replied. She used her other kama to trap the blade of a katana swung at her head. With a flick of her wrist she knocked the katana from her opponent’s hand. She slammed the palm of her left hand hard into his face. The man toppled back, out cold.

 

She charged forward and jump kicked one of the four men surrounding Laurel. She seemed to be the favorite target of the group. “I do agree with Huntress, Canary. You should choose your words more wisely when dealing with The Demon’s Head.”

 

“I’m actually not trying to,” She took a blow to her stomach, “Oof.” She recovered quickly bending down and sweeping the legs out from under one of her attackers. When he was on the ground she slammed her heel into his face. “I’m not trying to make a habit out of talking to that jackass.” An arrow from one of Helena’s crossbows dropped another man beside her.

 

“An excellent plan,” Achlys replied. She backhanded her opponent after he managed to land a glancing blow to her arm cutting through her body armor near the joint between plates at her elbow.

 

“Achlys!” Laurel cried at the sight of the bleeding wound.

 

“It’s nothing.” To prove her point she backhanded the man again with her injured arm.

 

“How many of these guys are there? Is he cloning them or something?” Helena asked moving closer to their position.

 

“I doubt your planet has developed the technology to accurately clone this many warriors. It’s far too advanced for the average human mind to conceive.”

 

Sometimes she forgot Barda was an alien, a smug alien at that. Frankly, she always thought ET would be shorter and less violent. Still as she ducked under another body that Barda tossed through the air, Helena was glad the alien warrior was on her side. “It was a figurative question Barda.”

 

“I do not understand why you people ask questions you do not want answers to.” She swung a man into three others who were attempting to rush her knocking them all down. “Now would be a good time to make a move, he’s getting away.”

 

“Don’t worry, Batgirl and Spoiler are in pursuit,” Barbara supplied.

 

“Still I’m tired of this. Caw Caw,” Laurel replied, it was the signal for the group to take cover. Achlys’ helmet protected her ears while Barda and Helena moved to get behind Laurel and cover theirs. The Canary Cry forced the remaining League members to their knees clutching their heads in pain from the piercing frequency.

 

“Bludhaven PD is in route to collect the party guests, you better clear out,” Barbara advised them.

 

“I’m bringing Aerie Two around for pick up Skipper,” Zinda said over the comm. “ETA in three ladies.”

 

They gathered around the kitchen area of the clock tower a couple of hours later. Barda was finishing off the leftover nachos from earlier, while Zinda and Helena each had a beer in hand. Barbara was carefully stitching up Achlys’ arm. “Do you have to do that in the kitchen?” Laurel asked from her seat at the counter.

 

“You guys wanted snacks,” Barbara replied.

 

“A body needs to refuel after a battle,” Barda said opening a beer for herself. She had no problem with the medical procedure going on right across from her. When you’re raised to serve a conquering god in his army you don’t get squeamish about a little blood on the dining table. “Though I do not understand why such a tiny wound requires stitches.

 

“Barbara is a bit overprotective,” Achlys noted. She agreed with Barda that it was not a wound worthy of the fuss but she would indulge Barbara all the same.

 

“The tiniest infection can fell the mightiest warrior ladies; I thought you two started watching Game of Thrones?” Barbara replied.

 

“It’s an amusing diversion. I rather enjoy the dragon woman and the one that is always drinking wine,” Barda chuckled.

 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Helena asked. She knew Achlys hadn’t taken anything for the pain before Barbara had started stitching her up.

 

“As Barda said it is merely a flesh wound. Pain and I came to an understanding long ago.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Helena took a long pull of her beer. She’d medicate herself on Achlys’ behalf. “So what do we think that was all about?” She asked finally getting around to the elephant in the room.

 

“Nothing good,” Laurel answered her. Oliver was clearly not telling them everything. Why make it a point to tell her about this woman? You’d think he’d want to keep any attacks on the League secret. Try to save face if you will.

 

Barbara glanced over to Laurel, “You think he’s up to something?”

 

“His mouth was moving of course he is up to something.”

 

“I have to agree,” Achlys noted. Barbara tied off the last stitch and gave the woman’s arm a gentle pat. “Thank you Barbara.”

 

“No problem,” she smiled at Achlys. She turned her chair to face the rest of the room. “So what’s his angle here?”

 

“There’s no way Oliver was telling us everything.” Even before he went crazy Oliver hardly ever told the whole story. He could never let go enough to trust someone, anyone with everything. Laurel sighed. If only he could have trusted the team way back when. Maybe they could have avoided a lot of hurt.

 

“Well he’s holed up at the old airfield if you want to go catch up some more Laurel,” Stephanie called out as she and Cassandra Cain, also known as Batgirl, walked into the kitchen. They were still in uniform, Stephanie in Spoiler’s purple, mask off hood resting on her shoulders, Cass still a bat just without the cowl.

 

“Stephanie, Cass, who’s keeping an eye on our visitors?” Barbara asked surprised to see the both of them there.

 

“Nightwing took first watch,” Cass replied she leaned against the wall just inside the doorway. “It did appear, however that they were prepping the jet for takeoff.”

 

Barbara pulled a tablet out of a pocket on the side of her wheelchair. She spent a few moments typing while the others in the room watched. “There Delphi is set to track any departures from that area via Wayne Tech satellites. If he decides to scurry off we’ll know when and where to.”

 

“It’s kinda creepy how quickly you can do stuff like that,” Stephanie remarked on her way to the fridge. She opened it and shoved her head inside. “Cass you want anything?”

 

“Water.”

 

Stephanie threw a bottle at her head. Cass snatched it from the air easily unscrewing the cap and taking a long drink. Stephanie backed out of the fridge with a can of soda in hand. “So are we going to talk about the other elephant in the room?” They stared at her blankly. “Hello, Talia had a sister? Why would god make two of them?” Stephanie was horrified. “Please tell me there isn’t another Damien running around.”

 

“Nyssa was nothing like Talia,” Laurel replied. “And no she didn’t have any kids.”

 

“Thank god,” Stephanie sighed. “One little maniac is more than this world needs already.” She took a seat at the counter next to Laurel. “Knowing there’s another al Ghul,” Stephanie shuddered, “Too much information.”

 

“It’s like any family Stephanie, there are good members and bad ones,” Barbara remarked.

 

“Kid’s not wrong though,” Helena shrugged. Stephanie beamed. “It was too much information. Why would Oliver tell us what he suspects about this woman?”

 

“Because he’s trying to goad me? Because he’s crazy? Because it’s Wednesday?” Laurel growled. “Who knows why Oliver does what he does anymore?” She laid her head down on the countertop. This had the potential to get very ugly.

 

“So we should just ignore it?” Barda asked, she glanced over at Stephanie, “Was there any chicken left in the fridge?” Stephanie rolled her eyes and got up to get the requested item. Barda smiled widely when a zip top bag full of fried chicken was placed on the table before her. “Perhaps it would be best to, how do you say, let sleeping dogs lie in this instance?”

 

“Yeah,” Stephanie added, taking her seat at the counter once again. “Why is it our problem anyway?”

 

Laurel turned her head to look at her, “Did you miss the flashing billboard with my codename?”

 

“No, but you talked to Ollie al Ghul. He knows you haven’t seen the crazy lady so boom we’re good right?”

 

“It doesn’t work that way with the League, Stephanie. If they’re contacting us then there is more to the story than what we’re being told. It isn’t safe to be in the dark when it comes to these people,” Barbara answered.

 

“How do we know this Al Goulash woman isn’t behind this whole thing?” Zinda asked.

 

“Ghul not goulash Zinda and she’s not, trust me,” Laurel replied.

 

“Because you said she was dead. But it’s not like people around here haven’t faked their deaths before,” Helena replied.

 

“Seriously, Helena I know Nyssa is not involved in this,” Laurel said as she shot a worried glance at Barbara.

 

“Hel’s got a point though,” Zinda interjected. “This woman would be smart enough to fake her death and do this. I know it’s not like Queen doesn’t deserve it from what you’ve told us. But he even thinks she’s behind it. Why would we think any different?”

 

Achlys reached up and removed her mask; waves of dark hair fell around a face few in the room had ever even seen before. Yet for those who had met Talia al Ghul the revealed visage shared some familiar features. “Because Zinda, I was here with all of you four days ago.”

 

Barbara sighed, she wished it hadn’t come to this, “Does Laurel’s certainty make a little more sense now?”

 

“You know I’m totally cool with supervillains in the family tree right?” Stephanie muttered. She had basically been talking smack about the woman’s family in front of her for months. She moved so the kitchen island was between her and Nyssa. “Please don’t hurt me.”

 

“Seriously, you’re Nyssa al Ghul?” Helena was pissed.

 

“Raatko, my name is Nyssa Raatko,” She replied a hard edge to her tone.

 

“I don’t care if your name is Mary Sue Freebush,” Helena growled, she glared at Barbara and Laurel, “She lied to us, and you two knew about it?”

 

“Helena,” Laurel began.

 

“No I thought we didn’t lie to each other anymore?” She turned and left the room.

 

Laurel started to go after her but Nyssa put a hand on her arm, “Allow me.”  She followed Helena out of the room.

 

“Lordy,” Zinda said still staring at the doorway.

 

“Indeed,” Barda chuckled.

 

Barbara turned to Cass, “You don’t seem surprised.”

 

“I suspected. She fights like one raised in the League, though she tried to hide it by sticking to Japanese arts. Some things still show through. No one just leaves its service.”

 

“You going to be okay given your history with the League?” Barbara asked. Cassandra’s father had been a member of the League. He had raised Cass without teaching her any languages as an experiment in order to try and fulfill a League prophesy. He succeeded in making her a deadly fighter but it was a beyond harsh way to grow up. The girl had only learned to speak, read and write after she had escaped him and come to Gotham.

 

“As far as I know Nyssa had nothing to do with Ra’s and my father’s arrangement.” Cass shrugged, “She’s on our side. It doesn’t matter to me what name she uses now.”

 

“Barda?” Laurel asked wanting to get a read on her as well. In the field the team needed to trust one another without question. If this new revelation caused doubts they could be in very dangerous waters.

 

“I was given a second chance.” She was raised to be a warrior but not on the side of good. Barda had that in common in a way with Cass and Nyssa now that she thought of it. “Who am I to judge another for her past?”

 

“Seriously, she knows I’m cool right?” Stephanie asked.

 

Nyssa found Helena on the roof. She was perched on the side of the helicopter pad, “I asked them not to tell anyone.”

 

She glanced over her shoulder and watched Nyssa approach. “Yeah well you’re on my list too.”

 

“Helena,” Nyssa sighed as she took a seat beside her. They watched the twinkling lights of the city for a few moments in silence. Nyssa had always been a patient woman, she could wait this out.

 

“I thought we were friends,” The other woman whispered, pointedly not looking over at her.

 

“We are.”

 

“But not like Laurel and Barbara are to you huh?” Helena thought they trusted her now. Hadn’t she earned that after everything they had been through over the years?

 

“Barbara needed to be told as she was instrumental in bringing Achlys to life. Her knowledge of my identity simply boils down to a matter of practicality. Laurel is another matter. I was her mentor once. She and I are exceptionally close.” Nyssa took a deep breath, “I was also involved with her sister. I would have done anything for Sara.”

 

“Seriously?” Laurel had left that bit out of her stories of her mentor and her sister.

 

“Yes, why is that strange to you?” Helena wasn’t the first to have such a reaction upon being informed of Nyssa’s relationship with Sara Lance.

 

“No offence, but you never struck me as the romantic type.” She had heard the stories. She knew Nyssa al Ghul played for the other team but she figured she was more like Talia, relationships simply being a means to an end.

 

“I wasn’t until Sara.” Nyssa’s smile was sad. “I wasn’t a great many things before or after she was in my life.” She glanced over at Helena. “I’m surprised you defended my honor earlier.”

 

Helena’s head snapped around to look at her, that was a hard left for a change in topic, “What?”

 

“This evening with The Demon’s Head, when he mentioned my father.”

 

“Oh,” Helena shrugged, “What your dad tried to do was horrible.” They had horrible fathers in common.

 

“Still given your faith it is surprising that you feel so.”

 

“Look I’m Catholic but not that Catholic. The Church wouldn’t be crazy about a lot of things I’ve done in the past. There is no ambiguity as to how they feel about the things I’ve done. That I do it now for the greater good, I hope balances the scales some. But that’s a whole different ballpark than being dammed for loving someone. I don’t think loving someone is a sin. I’d never judge you for it.”

 

“Thank you Helena.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah whatever. Still pissed at you.”

 

“Allow me to attempt to explain.” When Helena said nothing she added, “Please Helena.”

 

Helena groaned. “Fine but I doubt you’ll say anything that will make this right with me.”

 

“Thank you for allowing me to try.” Helena nodded but went back to the silent treatment. Nyssa took a deep breath, “As I said I was involved with Sara. But that’s too light a term; I loved Sara with all my soul. She was everything. After she died Laurel and I leaned on one another.” Nyssa took a deep breath, “After I died…”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“You are aware of the Lazarus Pits yes?”

 

“I thought all that was some bunk Talia made up to scare people.”

 

Nyssa looked up at the sky. She wished she could see the stars but there was far too much light pollution from the city, even at this elevation. She didn’t enjoy speaking of that time in her life. There was too much pain involved. “No, I assure you they are very real. I died. One of the pits was used to revive me against my wishes.”

 

“Achlys…wait I should call you Nyssa right?”

 

Nyssa nodded, “Achlys is still the name I choose to use in the world. But I would like it very much if while here you called me Nyssa.”

 

Helena smiled despite her anger, “So Nyssa you don’t sound happy to be alive. Why is that?”

 

“I assure you I no longer wish for death. I have found a purpose here. However, at the time I was angry with my sister. She took me away when I was finally with Sara again. Maybe it was a delusion but I saw her. I saw Sara before I woke up in the pit.” She shook her head. The vision of Sara was quite vivid to this day. “I was at peace and with my Beloved. It was all I’d ever wanted. Who would wish to go back?”

 

Helena nodded. If she was given time away from all this with Michael again who’s to say she wouldn’t want to hang it all up too? “I get that. But obviously you didn’t stay dead.”

 

“No, after I killed my father in the chaos following Talia’s men took my body. Nanda Parbat is not the only location in the world with a Lazarus Pit. Talia guards a location near Gotham with one, which she used to bring me back. It is not what I would have wanted. Regardless I was alive because Talia wished to use me as a weapon in her war with Oliver Queen for the soul of the League of Assassins, but I was no longer interested in being Heir to the Demon or Demon’s Head. So I left. Barbara and Laurel found me a few years later. Actually, Laurel literally stumbled upon me in Thailand. She wouldn’t let me go afterwards. So I came here.”

 

“Why wouldn’t she let you go?”

 

“She said at the time that Sara wouldn’t want me to be alone anymore.”

 

“I only met her once but Sara was impressive.”

 

Nyssa nodded, Sara certainly had been the most impressive sight Nyssa had ever encountered in her short lifetime. “I think she would have liked the reformed Huntress. Especially as I consider her family.”

 

Helena scoffed, “Yeah right.”

 

“Your anger is understandable but please realize that we kept it from you only because we didn’t wish for the League to discover my secret.”

 

“You think I would have told anyone?” When were they going to trust her?

 

“No, but I think that the new Ra’s al Ghul is the same as the old one. He would not hesitate to torture the information out of you, if he even suspected for a moment that you had a clue to my whereabouts.” Nyssa shook her head, “I would not have your blood on my hands, any of you. He knows I am alive of course, as he said my body was never found after all. I suspect he is using these attacks to draw me out. He’s been losing ground to my sister recently.”

 

“Then why are we even getting involved if it might expose you?”

 

“Because you can only run from your demons for so long. You know that Helena.”

 

She sighed, she was angry but what Nyssa had to say did make sense. She wasn’t going to be an angsty teenager about all of this that was Stephanie’s job. Helena took a deep breath, “I’m still pissed as hell at all of you but I’ll be damned if Oliver Queen hurts my family.” She stood up and held her hand out to Nyssa. “Let’s go see if Barbara has managed to dig anything up while we’ve been having our Oprah moment.”

 

“I feel I should tell you that Sin also knows who I am. She was like a sister to Sara, and you know how close she and Laurel have become.”

 

Helena chuckled, “Sin knows? It’s a miracle she never let anything slip.”

 

“I am rather surprised she did not combust from having to keep it concealed myself.”

 

 


	3. Who's That Girl

Helena was correct. When they walked back inside the others were gathered around Barbara’s control room. Laurel looked up when they came in. She stood from where she was leaning next to Barbara’s shoulder and walked over to them. “Helena.” The woman in question punched her on the shoulder, hard. “Damn, ouch.”

 

Helena smirked, “Watch your back for a while Lance.” She walked past Laurel and took up a position leaning up against the wall next to Barda.

 

“Really?” She looked over at Nyssa.

 

“She’s hurt, give her some time.”

 

“So she punches me?” It wasn’t a joking punch. It really hurt actually.

 

“You know Helena is more of a physical being.”

 

“When I say that I mean that she’s kind of a ho.”

 

“Yeah I can hear you Lance,” Helena called. “That’s another one I owe you.”

 

“Can’t take the heat stay out of random bedrooms,” Laurel replied. Helena growled and started to move towards Laurel before Barda put a hand on her arm.

 

“I can hear all of you and it’s annoying,” Barbara huffed. “Stop slut shaming Helena, Laurel.” Helena laughed. “Quit punching people who hurt your feelings Helena. You’re thirty-two not twelve.”

 

“Ha!” Laurel cried. Nyssa arched an eyebrow at her. She held up her hands in surrender, “Fine. Truce Huntress?” Helena just rolled her eyes.

 

“Anyway,” Barbara interrupted before they could get started again. Honestly, everyone knew Helena would take a bullet for Laurel and vice versa she had no idea why they felt like they had to act like they still hated each other from time to time. The days of the Mafia Princess and the Assistant DA were long over. She needed to bring the focus back to the bigger picture. “I’ve been digging.”

 

“We assumed you would,” Nyssa replied walking over to the monitors.

 

Barbara nodded, “You know what I love about London? Cameras everywhere! I wish we had that set up here. Imagine it, Big Sister is always watching.”

 

“Barbara, you’re doing the creepy thing. Stop doing the creepy thing in front of people, we’re supposed to be the good guys,” Stephanie stage whispered.

 

“She’s got a point Babs,” Laurel laughed. “There are somethings even the Oracle doesn’t need to know.”

 

“Plus, I actually read 1984, it’s creepy,” Stephanie added.

 

“My point is that not much happens in London where there isn’t a camera which means I have some live shots of our mystery woman from Oliver’s photos.” Barbara typed out a series of commands and one of the monitors began to play some footage of an empty street

 

“This is outside of the London safe house,” Nyssa noted.

 

“Yep, traffic cam on the corner.”

 

They watched as the woman from the photos pulled up on a motorcycle. The camera was behind her and she kept her hood up so they couldn’t catch a glimpse of her face. She pulled a bow from her back. Then she took two steps while nocking an arrow and fired at the door of the safe house.  The arrow exploded on impact. The woman then walked at a steady clip towards the house.

 

“The bow is standard League issue. Nothing remarkable about it. She most likely picked that and the explosive arrow up at one of the other facilities she attacked,” Nyssa commented.

 

They watched as the woman pulled an arrow from her quiver and fired through the flames. She did it twice more before walking into the house. Barbara typed a new command and the footage sped up a bit. For a few moments the scene is still, then a body flew through the plate glass window on the front of the house.

 

“Ouch,” Laurel said. “I’d hate to be that guy.”

 

“That girl actually and it’s more true than you know. She died in route to the hospital,” Barbara pulled up the woman’s chart on another monitor. “Blunt force trauma, cuts from the glass, girl got wrecked.”

 

Laurel looked over at Nyssa, “Did you know her?”

 

Nyssa shook her head, examining the picture of the dead woman’s face included in the file, “No but if she was working in the London facility she had most likely been a member for a few years as a minimum. At least in the old days new members weren’t assigned tasks in the larger cities right away.”

 

“Isn’t that counter intuitive?” Helena asked, “Wouldn’t they be able to blend in better in a larger city, sort of like a safety net if a job went wrong?”

 

Nyssa smiled, “Most likely but then again if an assassin needs a safety net to blend in they won’t remain an assassin for long.”

 

“This you is still as scary as the old you,” Stephanie mumbled.

 

“I thought we were friends Stephanie?” Nyssa chuckled.

 

“Yes, friends. You’re my scary, scary friend.”

 

“Oh this part!” Barbara exclaimed. “This is interesting.” They all focused back on the screen. Several police vehicles pulled up on the street near the house. Before all of the officers could get out of their cars the motorcycle blew up.

 

Helena pointed to the burning motorcycle, “That’s smart. You force the police to back up their perimeter without having to engage. I did something similar in Corsica once in the old days.”

 

“So our mystery woman’s quarrel is with the League not local authorities,” Barda noted.

 

“Seems so,” Barbara replied. “There were seven casualties, all of them League members. Oh and this,” She pointed to the screen again as the building began to collapse.

 

“What the hell is happening?” Helena asked. The building seemed to fold in on itself.

 

“Some kind of explosive?” Laurel guessed.

 

“No traces of any known explosive compounds were found on the scene. Some of the officers did report hearing some kind of screeching just before the collapse.”

 

“Screeching? A sonic device perhaps?” Nyssa wondered aloud.

 

“I know the technology for the Canary Cry is based on something the League came up with for Sara but I can’t bring down a building and Cisco assures me my tech is still the cutting edge.”

 

“I cross-referenced unexplained building collapses and suspected League facilities,” Barbara brought up a map on the monitor where the camera footage had been playing. Thirteen markers popped up across the Middle East and Europe. “All of these occurred over the past eighteen months.”

 

“This woman has been out there for over a year and Oliver just now contacted us?” Laurel shook her head. “He’s definitely up to something.”

 

“The London facility is the largest one she’s hit so far,” Nyssa noted. If League patterns remained similar to what they were during her father’s reign most of the markers represented smaller conclaves and relay houses. Good for an overnight stay, cash pickup or weapons drop and little else.  “Perhaps that has something to do with it?”

 

“Or look at this.” A marker in Istanbul glowed brighter than the rest. “As far as I can tell that was the first facility hit, there’s some spread but the woman seems to be making her way west across the continent. The time between attacks is also getting shorter.”

 

“She’s escalating,” Zinda added. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. “What? I watch C.S.I. Gotham.”

 

Laurel chuckled, “You’re right Z. If the pattern were to continue her next stop should be in the U.S., but where?”

 

“She’s been avoiding the larger facilities for the most part,” Nyssa said pointing at the screen, “London is the largest one she’s hit but with only seven casualties I’d wager most of the normal complement for that facility was out on a job. She does her homework. Scouting, gathering intel about assignments and asset movement. Moving west but avoiding larger targets,” Nyssa tapped a finger against her lips in thought.

 

She leaned over and reached for Barbara’s keyboard. She stopped before touching anything. “May I?” Barbara nodded and backed her chair away slightly. Nyssa began to type and a map of the U.S. came up on one of the smaller screens. “She’d avoid New York, Metropolis, and Gotham. I’d wager the next target will be Detroit or Boston.”

 

“How many facilities does the League have over here?” Stephanie wondered.

 

“More than you care to know about I’d wager.”

 

“So stakeout?” Helena asked.

 

Barbara nodded, “Nyssa which do you want?”

 

“Boston.” It was the closer of the two to London and the one most likely to be hit in her opinion.

 

“Laurel, you and Helena will take Detroit.”

 

“I’d rather go with Nyssa,” Laurel replied.

 

“So would I,” Helena echoed. 

 

“Laurel, after Nyssa you’re our expert on the League and Oliver Queen. It makes sense to split the two of you up on this job. Also you and Helena need to learn how to play nicely with each other again.”

 

“What if this is a trap?” Helena asked.

 

“All the more reason to send Barda with Nyssa.”

 

“He’ll not lay a hand on you my friend,” Barda smiled. “I’ll crush any appendage he sends your way.”

 

“And if the trap is for me?” Laurel asked, “Any chance we can get some backup from on high?”

 

Barbara shook her head, “The Justice League is off world dealing with some Lantern situation. I’m not sure what exactly is going on something about colors, the spectrum, emotions, Watchtower got extremely rambly once I said what was going on here.”

 

Laurel smiled sadly, “I don’t doubt it.”

 

“If all else fails Watchtower assures me we can get some reserve members called in if this thing escalates.”

 

“Ahem,” Stephanie coughed.

 

“No.”

 

“Awe come on!”

 

“Stephanie, you and Cass need to help run patrols in Gotham. Damien can’t cover the entire city on his own.” Cass nodded her head in acknowledgement. Stephanie however was not down with that plan. Especially the helping Damien part.

 

“Sure he can just ask him.”

 

“I don’t think Damien is the best judge of his own limitations.” Barbara paused for a moment, “You two have that in common.”

 

“Wow I am so offended right now.”

 

“As long as you’re offended in Gotham.”

               

“Well this seems to be a gigantic waste of time,” Helena groaned. They were on night five of their stakeout of the League’s safe house in Detroit. They hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary since they had arrived. Well other than the assassins that came in and out of the place. Helena could have sworn she saw Lady Shiva leaving the first night.

               

“There’s no timetable on when this woman might show,” Laurel told her as she adjusted her binoculars. She could almost see the score of the Rockets’ game on the TV in the apartment across the street from their position.

               

Helena sighed, “I know. It’s just that Achlys and Barda haven’t seen anything either. It’s too quiet. I need action.”

               

They heard the roar of an approaching motorcycle. “You just had to jinx it when the Rockets were about to tie the game didn’t you?”

               

“Watching the ballgame on stakeout? Wow you are a cop’s kid. Next you’ll be asking for doughnuts,” Helena replied. She pulled out her own binoculars. She focused on the north end of the street. A black and red ducati turned heading south towards their position. “Damn, woman may be crazy but she has excellent taste in bikes.”

               

Laurel shook her head. She activated the com device in her ear, “Oracle, looks like we may have a guest.”

               

“Copy that Canary. I’ll try to keep the local police out of the area as long as I can.”

               

“Look in the alley,” Helena pointed. A large laundry delivery truck was sticking half way out of the alley in question. The driver was looking straight at the bike. “Who gets their laundry delivered at this time of night? And what laundry uses a semi?”

               

“Hmm seems like Ollie’s boys set a trap of their own.” They watched as the bike came closer to the alleyway. “She has to see them,” Laurel said shaking her head. “They’re not being subtle.”

               

When the woman was just about to reach the alley the truck lurched forward blocking the road. She was able to lay down the bike on its side and skid under the truck and out the other side, “Oh she’s good.”

               

“Come on,” Laurel hit her on the shoulder, “Let’s get down there.” She pointed to the buildings around them. “There are too many civilians in this area for my liking. I’d hate for them to get caught in the crossfire.”

               

Helena shot a grappling arrow into the rooftop. She held out an arm for Laurel, “Going down? First floor, assassins and crazy biker chicks.” Laurel shook her head and wrapped an arm around Helena. They jumped together over the side. The line slowed their decent of the three story building.

               

Laurel hit the sidewalk running. The woman had abandoned her bike and was fighting an ever growing number of League members in the street. She had kept her helmet on this time so Laurel still had no way of identifying who she was.

               

“Head’s up ladies,” Oracle’s voice came over the coms, “Local PD is starting to get 9-1-1 calls from the area about some sort of brawl. I’ve managed to catch most of them but your window is closing rapidly.”

 

“No problem Oracle. We’re about to have a meet and greet,” Laurel replied as she closed in on the fighters. More men seemed to be coming out of the back of the truck. “Huntress, take the truck.”

 

“Got it,” Helena broke left.

 

Laurel could see her loading her crossbow from the corner of her eye. “Try not to blow anyone up.”

 

“Yes, mom!”  Helena ran along the side of the vehicle. She fired a grapping line into the side of one of the buildings soaring into the air. As she held on to her crossbow and the line with one hand she pulled a gas canister from her utility belt with the other.

 

She swung towards the back of the truck. “Hello boys!” She called to a group of ten men still climbing out. “Catch!” She tossed a gas canister at them. Her momentum carried her forward, allowing her to kick one of the truck’s back doors slamming it into the men sending them toppling back and into the cloud of knockout gas.

 

She landed a few feet away. A handful of stragglers from the truck who had escaped the gas turned to face her. Helena tucked her crossbow into its holster. She cracked her neck. “So who wants to go first?” The men rushed at her.

 

Laurel ran towards their mystery lady and the group of assassins gathered around her. The woman was holding her own. Three men already lay unconscious at her feet. Only problem was seven more were waiting to take their place. “Hey,” Laurel shouted. “Seven against one isn’t really fair.”

 

The woman turned to look at her. “No it really isn’t,” She replied. Her voice sounded mechanized, there must have been a voice changer built into her helmet. “For them.” She spun around and kicked a man who was trying to come up behind her. “No manners.”

 

Laurel hit one of the men with a running punch sending him sprawling. Two of them turned to attack her while the others focused on the mystery woman. The men drew their swords. Laurel pulled out her tonfa raising it in time to block a katana swing at her head. She pushed off moving backwards ad creating some distance between her and the two men.

 

One man came at her again. It would have made more sense for them to attack her together, Laurel shook her head. They were making this easy. He swung his sword in a wide arc. Laurel rolled to her right out of the way. She kicked out with her right leg hitting him in the stomach. Before he could recover she spun around and kicked him again high in his chest sending him falling to the ground.

 

The second man stepped forward. Laurel swung at his sword arm. He blocked her attack and punched her with his free hand. She kicked out at his knee. He stumbled forward. She brought the tonfa down across the back of his neck. He bent over from the blow which positioned his head perfectly for a knee to the face. The assassin toppled backwards out cold from the blow. Laurel smirked at the remaining assassin, who had recovered enough to stand once again, “You sure you don’t want to run home now?”

 

He rushed her swinging his sword wildly at her head. Laurel dropped to her knees to avoid the blade. She brought the end of her tonfa down on the man’s foot hard. Then she flipped it around and up into more tender areas. He choked out a groan and then fell over. “Stay down this time,” Laurel growled at him and stood.

 

Laurel looked over to where she had last seen the other woman. There was only one assassin still standing. He had managed to get an arm around the woman’s throat. She elbowed him in the gut to try and dislodge him. He pulled a knife from his belt and brought it down and into her side. She elbowed him again and he released her.

 

The woman staggered a few steps away and began to laugh. Laurel and the remaining assassin froze at the unexpected sound. The woman stood tall and pulled the knife from her side. She held the bloody blade up into the beam of the streetlight above her. “That was a poor choice. Now I’m pissed off.” The man, seemingly in shock that the wound hadn’t put her down, stepped forward and threw a sloppy punch at her.

 

All Laurel could do was watch. It was like getting stabbed barely fazed the woman. She seemed to move as fast if not faster than before. Strike, block, strike all the assassin’s attacks were countered until her hand was at his throat. With one hand she lifted him off of his feet. How was she doing this? He clawed at her wrist but couldn’t break her grip. She raised her left hand, still holding the knife.

 

“No don’t,” Laurel cried out but the woman was already driving the knife into the man’s side. She hit the same place where he had stabbed her. She pulled the knife out again and watched for a moment as the blood began to run down his side. She let him go and he slumped down to the asphalt.

 

“Why?”

 

“You’re going to cry over that?” She gestured to the man now bleeding out on to the pavement. “Do you even know how many people he’s probably killed?”

 

“It was unnecessary. You disarmed him. You beat him. He was down.”

 

“And now he’ll stay that way.” She twirled the knife between her fingers. “I don’t suppose you helped me out of the goodness of your own heart.”

 

Laurel shook her head, “Why are you attacking The League of Assassins?”

 

“You seem honorable. You should walk away from this.” The woman took a few steps towards Laurel.

 

“I can’t do that.” Not until I know why Oliver chose to involve me in this mess. Not until we know that Nyssa is safe. Not until I know how you could take a blow like that and shrug it off as if it were a paper cut.

 

“How about you back up lady?” Helena said aiming her crossbow at the woman’s chest.

 

Laurel glanced over at her, “Took you long enough.”

 

Helena shrugged, “Yeah well you take the truck full of guys next time.”

 

The woman cocked her head to the side, “Helena Bertinelli? I was sure you’d be dead by now.”

 

“I’m sorry do I know you?”

 

She put a hand to her heart, “You wound me Helena.”

 

“Give me a minute and I’m sure I will.”

 

“No,” Laurel held her hand out, “We just want to talk to you.”

 

“Sure you do.” The woman threw the knife at Helena, knocking the crossbow from her hand. Then she charged Laurel, managing to disarm her in a few moves. She was good, she was really good. And clearly League trained. Laurel recognized some of the moves from her days spent training with Nyssa. The woman held up the tonfa she had taken, “Non-lethal huh? He’s going to have to do better than that.” She tossed the weapon over her shoulder.

 

“Fine we’ll do this the hard way then,” Laurel sighed. A kick towards her ribs was her reply. Laurel was able to block it. She pivoted and swung out with a knife hand strike to the woman’s throat. She blocked and retaliated with a right cross to Laurel’s jaw.

 

“Canary I don’t think the crazy lady feels like chatting right now.” The woman ducked under another of Laurel’s swings while simultaneously kicking an advancing Helena in the chest. She spun away from Laurel.

 

“Canary? Ra’s thinks he can put a girl in a mask and leather pants and take that away too?” The woman tilted her head, “And what’s going on with the buckles?”

 

“We’re not working for Ra’s al Ghul.” Why did everyone harp on the buckles? How else was she supposed to keep all her gear attached?

 

“Talia then. This sort of insult is just like her.”

 

Helena, running out of patience, leapt at the woman. She caught Helena’s foot midair and spun around throwing her through the plate glass window of a hardware store. Laurel heard a crash and Helena’s answering groan soon after.

 

“Insult?” Laurel asked as she dodged an open palm strike aimed for her face. She spun round and backhanded the woman causing her to stagger back about a foot.

 

She shook her head as if to clear away the effects of Laurel’s blow. “Why can no one simply let the dead rest?”

 

Laurel stayed back, yet still in a ready position in case the woman opted to try and attack again. Helena hadn’t come out of the store yet. Was she injured? She needed to defuse this situation fast. “We aren’t working for Talia either.”

 

“But someone from the League set you on my path,” She began to laugh. “Oh he’s up to his old tricks. Conned you into doing his dirty work. He may call himself Ra’s but he’s still Oliver Queen.”

 

“Not that this isn’t a fascinating conversation but,” Helena, now standing on the sidewalk behind them, threw a can of paint at the woman’s head. Getting thrown into a hardware store wasn’t actually a bad thing, go figure? The woman dodged the can itself but green paint splashed all over her helmet blinding her. Laurel kicked out hitting her in the stomach sending her falling down on to her back in the middle of the street.

 

“You always cheat Helena,” The woman grumbled. She sat up and tried to wipe some of the paint away but just managed to smear it.

 

Helena looked over at Laurel, “Any guesses on why she thinks she knows me?”

 

Laurel shook her head, “Now how about you just stay down there for a moment so we can talk this out?”

 

The woman stood and pulled the helmet off. Dark hair spilled out over her shoulders. “No time, miles to go before I sleep and all that.” Without the helmet her voice came out unaltered for the first time.

 

“Wait your voice.” It couldn’t be.

 

The woman laughed. “Ra’s didn’t tell you who he sent you to hunt did he?” The woman tossed the helmet at Laurel’s feet. Sara Lance looked up at her with a crooked smile. “Like I said new name same old Ollie, he never gives you the whole story.”

 

“Sara? Sara how?” Laurel gasped.

 

“My reputation precedes me? Good. Tell your boss I won’t stop until the job is done.” She reached into a pocket of her jacket and threw something to the ground. “An eye for an eye.”

 

“Sara, wait!” Laurel cried just before the flash bang went off blinding her and knocking her off of her feet.

 

“Canary!” Helena shouted.

 

“I’m okay go after her.” Was she going crazy? That was Sara, right? Sara was alive somehow. She was alive and attacking the League. Well, that part wasn’t all that shocking. Sara’s loyalty when it came to the League always boiled down to Nyssa, who was decidedly not with the League anymore.

 

“Yeah, I would but I can’t really see right now,” Helena replied. Unlike Laurel she at least had stayed upright but all she could see were spots. She didn’t even know which direction the woman, Sara had run off in.

 

“God damn it.”

 

“Yeah,” Helena sighed. After a beat, “You get to tell Nyssa.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started outlining this story before the Legends of Tomorrow trailer hit. I also started writing this as an opportunity to vent some of my issues with Arrow Season 3 but in a different universe than my other AU. Basically long ramble short you won’t be seeing White Canary in this. There is some similarity in how Sara is brought back here and how the Legends’ trailer reveals her return but I’m taking a different track overall.

 

 

“She’s a clone. Or a time traveler. Shape shifting alien? Cloned, time traveling, shape shifting alien?” Stephanie guessed.

 

“The Lazarus Pit,” Laurel suggested. They were gathered around the living area of Barbara’s penthouse. The news of yet another miraculous resurrection for Sara Lance had been met with skepticism to say the least.

 

“That’s impossible,” Nyssa snapped. Her reaction had been surprising. Laurel would have thought Nyssa would be overjoyed at the news Sara was alive but the other woman refused to believe it. In fact she had gotten angrier the more they discussed it.

 

Helena was confused, “Why not it brought you back?”

 

“I was merely dead for a little over a day when placed in the Lazarus Pit. Sara would have been gone for months perhaps years prior to Oliver Queen using it.”

 

“So?”

 

“So the Lazarus Pit doesn’t work that way. There are limits to what it can do.” Nyssa ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She turned and looked at Laurel. “Don’t you think that if I had believed it possible for the pit to work on Sara I would have taken her there the moment I knew she had died?” She would have done anything.

 

“I know,” Laurel said her voice soft, “But it was Sara.”

 

“It was someone who looked like Sara. It’s some cruel trick of Oliver Queen’s.” Nyssa said shaking her head. She would kill him for this. She would break every single bone in his body. He would beg her to die before she was finished with him. To dishonor Sara’s memory further than he already had…“Do we know where Clayface and Everyman are?”

 

“I know for a fact that Hagan’s in Arkham. I’ll run a check for Everyman.” Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose. She was well acquainted with the Lazarus Pits due to her time spent fighting alongside The Batman. What Nyssa was saying was in line with everything she knew. She wished Bruce was planet side to confer with on this one. “Let’s just say for the sake of argument that Oliver figured out some way to make it work, what would that mean for Sara?”

 

“Even under normal circumstances the pit sends one back altered.”

 

“You seem fine,” Helena shrugged.

 

“I have impeccable control. But the pit unlocked something inside of me. There is a rage, which I still feel to this day.” In fact it was taking a lot for her not to tear this room apart right now at the thought of what Oliver may have done. “When my control slips I am more severe with our enemies. The incident with Black Mask a few months ago, how long did he have to remain hospitalized afterwards? The pit did alter me. Thea Queen would tell you the same I’m sure.”

 

“So how would someone like Sara be altered after all that time?”

 

“I do not know. If Sara had been placed into the pit it should not have worked at all. Felicity didn’t embalm her body. The cellular degradation, after months in the grave,” Nyssa shook her head, she didn’t want to think of Sara that way.

 

“Well she was stronger than normal for one,” Helena interjected. Her back was still killing her from when she got thrown through that hardware store window. “Unless she was already the Terminator.”

 

“And she healed quickly,” Laurel added. “So there’s a good chance she’s got some type of regenerative power too. I watched her basically get stabbed in the kidney and laugh it off.”

 

“Yeah and that was before she kicked our asses.”

 

“Well she had experience kicking yours before Hel,” Laurel smiled. Sara had been her hero that night. God that was a lifetime ago.

 

“We need more information,” Barbara cut in. The fact of the matter was that someone who looked a lot like Sara Lance was running around attacking the League of Assassins. It couldn’t be a coincidence, especially as Oliver Queen himself had decided to tell Laurel about it.

 

“Call Damien,” Nyssa directed. They made their way to the control room. Barbara went to her station and with a few keystrokes one of the monitors began to flash waiting for a communication request to be accepted. “What is it now Oracle?” Damien asked as he answered the transmission.

 

“Damien,” Nyssa greeted.

 

“Aunt Nyssa,” Damien replied bowing his head. “What do you need of me? You only have to ask.”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Stephanie,” Barbara hissed.

 

“Oh you can’t tell me that hearing Damien being polite isn’t weirding you out too?”

 

“I can hear you, you simpleton.”

 

“Bite me!”

 

“Damien!” Nyssa snapped.

 

“Stephanie, seriously not the time!” Barbara added.

 

“My apologies,” Damien mumbled.

 

“Damien, I need information. When is the last time you spoke with your mother?”

 

“Well over a month ago. The Usurper is apparently employing a rogue agent to attack some of our holdings,” The boy replied. “Mother was in South Africa the last time we spoke. She’s working on something big to strike back.”

 

So Talia didn’t know that some of Oliver’s holdings had been attacked as well. Or she hadn’t informed Damien of that little detail. “This rogue agent. Did your mother have any information on them?” She would like to hope that Talia wouldn’t be foolish enough to hide the fact that a woman who looked like Sara was running around.

 

“There isn’t much. It is thought that the woman is a metahuman based on the injuries she sustained and survived.” Nyssa grimaced at the thought of Sara potentially being injured. She shook her head. No, this couldn’t be Sara. “It is possible that the woman is an experiment of The Usurper’s that went awry. We have knowledge that he was trying to engineer a metahuman combat unit to counteract the Justice League.” Damien frowned. “Does this have anything to do with why The Usurper summoned Laurel Lance?”

 

“Possibly,” Nyssa nodded. “Do you have access to your mother’s files?”

 

“I am her Heir of course I do.” Damien replied haughtily. Nyssa remembered when she herself had such youthful arrogance over a similar title. Hopefully Damien would not have to learn humility as harshly as she had to.

 

“Transfer any and all information on this rogue agent and the areas targeted to Oracle’s systems.”

 

“It shall be done.” Damien paused for a moment, “Father is off world currently so my duty is to Gotham, however should you have need of me you only have to call. I’m sure someone,” His eyes wandered over to where Stephanie could be seen, “Can take over my duties while I serve the true Demon’s Head.”

 

Nyssa took a deep breath, she hated that Damien, like many in the League saw her that way. There was a time in her life that the title was all that she wanted, but now she knew it meant nothing but pain. “Thank you Damien. For now all I require are the files. Should your mother contact you inform her that I wish to speak with her.” The boy nodded and then the transmission ended.

 

“So now we wait for Talia to call back?” Helena asked. “How long is that going to take?”

 

“I don’t know,” Nyssa shook her head. “But her input should be worthwhile. There is no one on Earth that knows more about the Lazarus Pits than my sister and I.”

 

“There is more in Heaven and Earth, Nyssa. Yes you two are the experts on the pits but there are plenty of people who know more about magic.” Barbara turned back to the keyboard. “Let me make some calls of my own.”

 

Later that evening Nyssa sat on the balcony of her apartment. Barbara was gracious enough to allow her to use the rooms as her residence when she joined the team as she owned the upper three floors of the tower. The space was certainly more luxurious than many of the other places she had lived. She looked up at the sky. Still she wished she could see the stars.

 

A large cup was suddenly dangling in front of her face, “What is this?”

 

“Black and white milkshake.”

 

“Thank you Laurel but I doubt food will help in this matter.” Laurel had her own place in the city but shared quarters with Nyssa when she stayed in the tower. It was nice having a roommate at times. Nyssa wasn’t certain if this was one of them however.

 

“Couldn’t hurt though,” Laurel shoved the cup into Nyssa’s hand. “I also had Zinda add some Kahlua to the mix.” She flopped down into the other lounge chair on the balcony.

 

“I don’t drink. You shouldn’t be drinking. Sara wouldn’t want you to ruin your sobriety.”

 

“I’m not, she just put it in yours and I think you’ve earned one today.” Nyssa stared into the cup. “You want me to get you some fries to go with it?”

 

Nyssa smiled at the memory. The months following Sara’s death had been the most difficult of her life. The one bright spot had been the bond she had forged with Laurel. “Do you really think it’s her?”

 

Laurel sighed, “The hair was wrong. But the face, the voice, was Sara’s.” She took a loud slurp from her own cup. “Now that I think about it the fighting style was all Sara too. I recognized some of the moves she used against us as part of your League approved regimen. Oliver’s guys don’t fight quite like that anymore.”

 

“Yes, well he always had to do everything his own way,” Nyssa took a small sip of her drink, “Wrong though he always turns out to be.”

 

“Why would he do this?”

 

“You know that man far better than I.”

 

Laurel shook her head, “Not this version.” She twirled the straw around in her drink. “I don’t think I ever really knew him at all.”

 

“I’m going to kill him.”

 

“I didn’t care all that much when you tried to do it years ago. Do you honestly think I will now?” Laurel shrugged, “No one is going to stop you. Hell Barda and Helena will probably fight over who gets to hold him down.”

 

“Barbara doesn’t like it when we do.”

 

“I think even Babs would understand in this instance.”

 

Nyssa looked down into her cup, “I failed her.”

 

“I don’t think Barbara will see it that way.”

 

“No not Barbara.”

 

“Well I know you don’t mean Sara.”

 

“If Oliver brought her back using the pit after so long…” Nyssa shook her head. “It had only been about a week when I discovered she was gone. Maybe if I had tried then...”

 

“You made the best decision back then based on what you knew.” Laurel sighed, “You can’t go around second guessing yourself now. All we can do is focus on the matter at hand.”

 

“I am afraid to hope.”

 

“Me too.” They let the thought hang for a moment. Laurel held out her hand, “We’ll be afraid together whatever we find out.”

 

Nyssa took her hand, “Whatever we find out.”

 

The next morning brought the news they were both dreading and hoping for. “She is Sara,” Barbara announced. “DNA from the bloody knife Helena recovered after your fight belonged to one unidentified male and one female who shares genetic markers with Laurel.”

 

“Are you certain?” Nyssa asked.

 

“I ran the DNA twice. I even sent it to Watchtower so she could run it through the Justice League’s system to double check. She confirmed my results. There’s no doubt at all. This woman is Sara Lance.”

 

Nyssa sat down with her head in her hands. Sara. Sara was alive. She just felt stuck, like her body couldn’t process what the news meant.

 

“So this is a good thing right?” Zinda carefully asked. “She’s Laurel’s sister and Nyssa’s…uh is lady friend an appropriate term?”

 

It was sort of ludicrous to hear said aloud. Especially the term ‘lady friend,’ bless Zinda. Nyssa began to laugh. Sara was alive. This was insane.

 

“Oh god is she freaking out?” Helena whispered. “She’s freaking out isn’t she?”

 

“I am too a little,” Laurel replied. “Oliver Queen somehow brought my sister back from the dead and now she’s apparently trying to destroy him. This is crazy.” She began to laugh as well.

 

“When you put it that way crazy is an understatement, Laurel,” Helena laughed.

 

“God you’re all going crazy,” Stephanie huffed. “Are you sure you didn’t go out and get dosed with Joker venom overnight?”

 

“My apologies Stephanie. I think this has all been a little overwhelming,” Nyssa said once she finally got herself together.

 

Helena’s eyes widened, “Oh crap, you don’t think she’s still pissed about that time I threw her out of a widow do you?” She gulped which sent the other two into hysterics once again.

 

“Crazy you are all crazy.” Stephanie looked to Barbara, “Can you fix them?”

 

“We’ve got other issues. There was another attack last night.” That ceased the laughter quickly. “Fawcett City.”

 

“Are you sure it was her?” Laurel asked.

 

Barbara nodded, “Suspected League of Assassins facility. Woman in black on a motorcycle caught on traffic cams entering the area ten minutes prior to an explosion.” She pulled up a few still images from the traffic cam on the screens.

 

“Explosion? Other than the bike thing in London, that hasn’t been our gal’s MO.” Zinda noted.

 

“Seems like Talia’s people set up a surprise. The building is still standing but the warehouse next door went boom.”

 

“Are we sure,” Nyssa swallowed, “Are we sure she survived?”

 

Another image came up on screen of the same woman on the same bike in another part of town, “Yes, courtesy of Watchtower, this one was taken two hours later by a bank camera on the other side of town.”

 

“It’s scary how you people are able to find this stuff,” Stephanie noted.

 

Laurel frowned as she looked at the map Barbara had pulled up on another monitor, “You said Fawcett City?”

 

“Yes,” Barbara replied. “Does that city have any particular meaning to Sara?”

 

“I don’t think so but she’s not attacking at random,” Laurel said.

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“She’s been heading west this entire time. The move from the first attack in Istanbul across the continent till finally arriving in London, then to the U.S. and her attempted attack in Detroit. Now she’s in Fawcett City. What’s west of Fawcett City that would be of interest to Sara?”

 

“Vegas?” Stephanie guessed.

 

Laurel took a deep breath, “Starling. Sara’s going home.”

 

 


	5. You Can Never Go Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer to make up for the short chapter last time. Some old friends show up and Laurel gets some more information.

 

 

Ra’s had come to ensure she was ready for the ceremony. It was to begin within the hour. Her hand sweat around the handle of the knife she took from the dining table. His plans were about to come to fruition, yet unknown to The Demon’s Head so were hers. Could she do this? He was her father. Perhaps she could reason with him. Yes she stood in what is supposed to be her wedding dress. A garment she had always hoped to wear for Sara. The odds are slim but perhaps she can still reason with him. She has to try one last time.

 

All hesitation flew from her when he struck her. He called her a selfish, disobedient whore who should be grateful for his mercy. This life, one without her Beloved, forced to endure Oliver Queen in her place with a smile let alone bear his children, a mercy? No! After everything she has endured it is the final insult. Her vision went red and she brought the knife up and into his neck. Unlike the last time she attempted to attack him Ra’s does not see the blow coming. With her free hand she reached for the sword on his hip. His eyes widened as he fell to his knees.

 

“I was loyal.” She said holding her father’s sword up to the light. As a child she imagined what it would feel like when she held it as The Demon’s Head. In that moment she felt no satisfaction, only weary of all the games. “I would have gladly defended you to my last breath. All you had to do was allow me one thing.”

 

“I cannot allow my Heir to be weak,” He gasped out around the blood filling his mouth.

 

“Sara never made me weak. She made me better.” Nyssa lifted the sword. “If only you could have seen that.”

 

Al Sah-Him was in conference with several of their men when the head of Ra’s al Ghul was thrown into the middle of the crowd. “The wedding is off.”

 

He looked up to the gallery above the throne room. Nyssa stood tall in her leathers, her bow trained on his head. “Nyssa, what have you done?”

 

“You heard my father when he told me that my death or marrying you were not my only options. I found another way, just not the one he had hoped.”

 

Several of the men bowed to her. Al Sah-Him growled at them, “What are you doing? Stand up. I order you as Heir.”

 

One of the men who had been speaking with Al Sah-Him shook his head in reply, “The Demon’s Head is dead.” He looked up at Nyssa and bowed with the others, “Long live The Demon’s Head.”

 

“Do not trouble yourself Oliver,” Nyssa refused to call him by his new name. She lowered her bow. He moved to reach for the sword at his hip. She held up a remote detonator, “My reign is to be short lived.” One of the men she had involved in her plans stepped to the front of the room and dropped a bag full of explosives at Oliver’s feet.

 

“Why would you do this?”

 

“Because I am my father’s daughter. Don’t you remember that to become Ra’s al Ghul one must destroy their home? I’ll not let you bring death to the innocent of Starling City.” She hit a button on the remote. The ground shook. “That was the batch of charges I placed with my father’s body.” She hit a second button, “And that was the remote timer on the rest. We replace evil with death Mr. Queen. Am I the only one who learned that lesson well?”

 

“It doesn’t have to be this way. I planned on us taking over the League together. Think of all the good we could do with your father gone.”

 

“That you would be willing to attack your former comrades, that you were going to kill me until my father came up with his hideous offer of marriage, that you would align yourself with Sara’s killer against me only shows me that I cannot trust you to do right by me. I have already sent word to my sister. The League shall know who really defeated my father. Should you escape the blast do enjoy your brief time at the top. Talia won’t let you remain there for long. Anyone who wishes to live has two minutes, I suggest you run.”

 

Nyssa woke up just as the flames were about to kiss her skin. She ran a shaky hand through her hair. She hadn’t dreamt of her death in years. She glanced over at Helena who was in the seat across from hers also asleep. Her dreams didn’t appear to be as troubling as Nyssa’s.

 

They were currently flying to Keystone City. They were betting it would be Sara’s next stop on her way to Starling. Nyssa wished Barda was with them but there had been some type of emergency with her husband and a shark? She wasn’t completely up on the details. Barda had promised to return to aid them once Scott was safe. 

 

Laurel had gone on to Starling with Stephanie and Cassandra to contact some old friends. If Laurel was correct and Sara was indeed on a path home then several people needed to be watched. Thea Queen perhaps more than anyone, deserved a warning. She had been Sara’s unwitting killer and if Sara wanted to harm Oliver what better way than to attack his sole remaining family? Even if that family hadn’t spoken with the man in years.

 

“We’ll be landing in five ladies,” Zinda called from the cockpit.

 

“Thank you Zinda.”

 

Helena stretched in her seat. She looked over at Nyssa, “You okay?”

 

She shook her head, “My dreams were troubling.”

 

“That makes sense this whole thing has to have you on edge.”

 

“Still they were memories I’d rather not revisit.”

 

“About Sara?”

 

Nyssa shook her head, “No I cherish every memory I have of Sara even the less than pleasant ones.”

 

Helena smiled, “Hey you’ll be able to make some new ones soon. Pleasant I hope.”

 

“I do as well.”

 

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic Helena,” Zinda commented. Helena had forgotten she was listening in.

 

“Hey I can have layers.”

 

“Sure you’re our very own onion,” Zinda laughed. “Buckle up Shrek; we’re coming in for a landing.”

 

Helena looked over at Nyssa, “We should have never let Barbara give her access to cable.”

 

A couple of hours later Laurel Lance walked into the CEO’s office of Queen Consolidated. “Laurel, it’s so good to see you,” Thea Queen greeted standing up to hug her old friend.

 

“Hey Thea.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re here. You never come into town.”

 

Laurel shrugged, “It’s hard for me to be here.”

 

Thea nodded, “I can understand that. If it wasn’t for the company I don’t think I’d be here. I tell Roy every few months that I should just move corporate headquarters to New York and be done with it but the city needs these jobs and Lian has her friends here.”

 

Lian was Lian Harper, Roy’s daughter. He had hooked up with a mercenary woman once when he and Thea had been on one of their breaks. When he and Thea got back together Roy hadn’t given that night or Jade another thought. Lian had been a surprise when Jade, had shown up with her at Roy’s place a few years ago. Her life wasn’t safe for a little girl. His wasn’t much better, but Roy and Thea had stepped up to the plate and were raising the little ball of sunshine.

 

Laurel picked up the only picture on Thea’s desk. Lian was grinning from ear to ear hugging a rainbow colored stuffed unicorn. “She absolutely loves that thing. Auntie Laurel is going to have to work hard to top it with her next gift. She’s going to be so excited to see you.”

 

Laurel set the picture frame back down, “I don’t think I’m going to get the chance to.”

 

“You’re not in town just to catch up are you?”

 

Laurel shook her head, “No. I have to tell you something and it’s going to sound crazy.”

 

“After all we’ve been through Laurel I doubt anything you tell me will be all that shocking.”

 

“Sara’s alive.”

 

Thea’s jaw dropped, “Except for that.”

 

“I know it sounds impossible but I saw her with my own eyes not four days ago Thea. We even have DNA to confirm it’s her.”

 

“He lied to us,” Thea groaned. “I’m so stupid.”

 

“Let me guess, Oliver?”

 

“Laurel I swear I thought she was dead.”

 

“Somehow I get the feeling you don’t mean that you’ve thought she was dead for the past six years.”

 

Thea poured herself a glass of water. Laurel noticed her hands were shaking as she did it. “No, there was an incident a couple years after everything happened with Ollie and the League.”

 

Laurel’s eyes widened, “Your accident; Roy’s arm, that was Sara. That was four years ago Thea.”

 

“I’m sorry Laurel. Afterwards, Oliver told me she was dead. Once I came to and was back on my feet I honestly thought she was dead.”

 

“Well she’s not and we think she’s coming here.”

 

“You think she’ll come after me again?”

 

“Your brother’s lies are coming back to bite us must be Wednesday.”

 

Thea nodded and took a long drink, “If she comes for me,” She sighed, “It is what it is. I deserve it.”

 

“Thea, no.”

 

“I killed her Laurel, and then because of my guilt my brother tried to do something stupid. Actually it was a series of stupid things. John and Felicity had to go into hiding. Nyssa died too because of it. Oliver lied to everyone and things fell apart. He did everything for me. This is all because of me because I made the first stupid choice when I decided to trust Malcolm. I deserve whatever hell she brings to my doorstep.”

 

“Even if any of that crap you just spouted were true, Lian doesn’t. She deserves her mom.”

 

“Jade is her mom.”

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it Thea,” Laurel snapped. “Jade dropped her off on Roy’s doorstep like a piece of luggage. You are raising her. That little girl deserves to grow up with a mother that loves her.”

 

“She also deserves a mother who owns up to her mistakes.”

 

Laurel rested a hand on Thea’s shoulder, “Letting yourself be killed is not doing that.”

 

“We’ll see.” Thea took a deep breath, “Right now my priority is getting Lian somewhere safe.”

 

“That’s where we come in,” A voice called from the doorway.  A young woman with shaggy black hair stood there grinning at them.

 

Laurel smiled, “Sin. What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m surprised they let you in,” Thea chuckled.

 

Sin laughed as she walked into the room. She was followed by a younger redhead, Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe, Barbara’s ward. The pair had been spending Charlie’s Spring Break checking out some college campuses. “Oracle gave us a call. Charlie’s college tour is getting cut a little short so that we can begin babysitting duty.”

 

Thea shook her head, “Sin I appreciate it really but if someone is coming after my family…”

 

“Oh we’ve got back up too. It’s totally bad ass!” Charlie chimed in.

 

“Explain please,” Laurel interrupted before Charlie could get on a rant. The girl tended to get overly excited about everything.

 

Sin smiled, “Well, if it’s okay with Mama Bear Queen, Lian is going to take a little field trip with Aunt Sin and Cousin Charlie to somewhere really cool.”

 

“It’s totally outer space!” Charlie squealed.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Woah you gotta ease into the space part kid,” Sin chided Charlie. “Watchtower and Oracle set it up. There is nowhere more secure than Watchtower’s place.”

 

Laurel nodded, “That’s not a bad idea.” She turned to Thea, “It would be fun for Lian so she wouldn’t get worried about why you guys weren’t with her but she’d still be with family.”

 

“Please say yes! Who gets to say they went to outer space on Spring Break?”

 

“Charlie not about you right now,” Sin hissed.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Just chill out,” Sin laughed. She turned back to Thea, “So what do you say mom can Lian go visit Aunt Felicity? Just until this all blows over?”

 

Nyssa paced across the roof top. “You’re going to wear yourself out,” Helena remarked.

 

“This doesn’t feel right.”

 

“This is only night one Achlys.”

 

“No, look over there,” She gestured towards the League facility they were watching.

 

Helena rolled her eyes, “That’s what I’ve been doing for hours. Sort of the point of us being here.”

 

“No, I mean it’s too still. There should be some movement over there. A guard patrol.  A watch set up on the roof. Another little surprise like the men you encountered in Detroit.”

 

“Maybe Oliver is getting over confident.”

 

“Or maybe he is up to something.”

 

“Well I thought that was a given.”

 

Nyssa sighed and moved to lean on the side of the building, “I don’t like this.”

 

“You’re just nervous because you may be seeing Sara again soon,” Helena smirked and gestured towards her armor, “And I’ve got to say this is not you at your sexiest.”

 

“I am supposed to be intimidating.”

 

“And you are. Still not the best look for a romantic reunion.”

 

“You act as if Sara and I are in one of those horrid movies you and Laurel watch.”

 

“This is totally the vigilante equivalent of a Rom Com. Girl meets girl. Girl loses girl. Girl gets girl back only to lose her again because of an evil plot. Then there’s some sort of mystic shenanigans. We just have to stage your big reunion.”

 

“You are ridiculous,” Nyssa chuckled.

 

“Got you to unclench a bit though,” Helena smiled. “Seriously this is fine. All we have to do is wait she’ll show eventually.”

 

“And then Sara and I will simply fall into each other’s arms?”

 

“Sure you two crazy kids belong together. We just have to find Sara and tell her you still love her. And then you two can go beat Oliver Queen’s ass together. Like couples bonding.”

 

“I do like that portion of the plan.”

 

“Oliver is way over due for a beating.”

 

“I don’t believe I’ll be able to stop myself at that.”

 

“See just another thing you and your girl have in common,” Helena chuckled. “No one’s going to stop you.”

 

“We’re supposed to be better than that.”

 

“Bull shit. How much more of Oliver’s crap are we supposed to deal with?”

 

“I don’t know.” She shook her head, “I shall deal with Oliver Queen one way or the other when the time comes. My priority has to be Sara right now however.”

 

They heard the sound of an approaching motorcycle. “Sounds like she’s going to make it easy for you,” Helena quipped.

 

“Indeed.” They watched as the motorcycle slowly drove past the safe house and turned into an alleyway on the south side of the facility.

 

Helena activated her coms, “We’ve got a possible sighting of our girl on the south side of the building. We’re going to check it out.”

 

“Copy that Huntress. Be careful,” Oracle replied.

 

It had been a long day for Quentin Lance. There had been another protest outside of the Lex Corp tower he had to deal with all morning and then that afternoon he got word that someone who looked an awful lot like Laurel had been spotted at the airport. While he was glad his eldest was still kicking after that whole weirdness in Bludhaven a couple weeks ago he didn’t like how her being in town made him feel. He reached over to the passenger seat and picked up his box of pizza. Well at least he had some comfort food to brood with.

 

He got out of his car and started to walk towards the entrance to his building. “Quentin Lance?” A voice called.

 

He looked up to see a hooded woman in purple standing at the mouth of the alley that ran alongside the building. There was a thud and he turned his head to see another woman, this one dressed like a bat crouched on the roof of his car. Great the bonus Bats were straying from Gotham now too? He didn’t know the one in purple but the other one, she had a reputation. Quentin shook his head. The whole world was going crazy. “You girls are clearly from out of town so I’ll be polite; I don’t work with masks.”

 

“No we got that,” The one in purple supplied. “Normally we’d be all about respecting your wishes but there’s trouble coming your way.”

 

“There always is when you people are involved.”

 

“Don’t know if you got the memo but we’re the good guys.” She gestured between the Bat and herself. “We show up to stop the trouble.”

 

“Chicken and the egg kid.”

 

She looked over at the other one, “Do you speak fortune cookie?”

 

“I believe he’s referring to escalation.”

 

“Gold star for the bat.” Quentin shrugged, “Things around the city weren’t perfect before Queen started running around in his green pajamas but guys in clown masks didn’t try to blow up the pie shop on third until you lot showed up.”

 

“The Joker tried to blow up a pie place here?”

 

Quentin sighed, “It’s just an example. Since you’re clearly with the Gotham bunch I thought you could relate.”

 

“Sir,” The Batgirl leapt down from the roof of his car. “We know you don’t work with vigilantes. That’s fine. We aren’t asking you to. We are simply here to give you a warning.”

 

“Well get on with it then. My pizza is getting cold.”

 

“There’s been a credible threat made against The League of Assassins and Thea Queen. We believe you may be targeted as well.”

 

“Christ can’t say I’m sorry someone’s going after that bunch but why lump me in?”

 

“The perpetrator may be holding a grudge from the old days when your family had ties to the League.”

 

“Sara,” Quentin groaned, “You mean this has something to do with Sara. She’s been gone for years.”

 

“Maybe,” The one in purple shrugged. “Look we just wanted to let you know to be careful.”

 

“I’ve been looking out for myself long before you two were born.”

 

The Batgirl nodded, “As you say Captain. However should you find that you need a helping hand,” She pulled what looked like a pocket flashlight from her belt. “Press the red button and help will come.” She set the device on the hood of his car.

 

“I can watch out for myself. I don’t need the teen girl squad as a baby sitter.”

 

“Then we’ll leave you to it. Take care of yourself Captain,” The purple one said as the girls turned to leave.

 

“Wait,” He called out. “Do you uh know the Black Canary?”

 

They stopped but didn’t turn around. “We do.” The Batgirl answered.

 

“How is she doing?”

 

The one in purple turned to face him. “She’s good. She’d be better if her dad stopped trying to wear his butt as a hat…” The Batgirl slapped her on the back of the head. “What? You think it too. It’s not like either of us want our dads around, but Canary is different.” She turned back to Quentin, “This grudge you’re still holding on to really isn’t worth it.” She turned and started to walk away again, “We’ll tell Laurel you asked about her though.”

 

Laurel waited on the roof of Rockets’ Arena. It felt weird to be back in Starling. She hadn’t thought much about it this afternoon as she was focused on Thea but now that she had time to, it didn’t feel the same. There was too much baggage here. Laurel made a visit Sara’s grave every year but avoided going in to the city proper on those trips. Probably because she was afraid of this moment of realization Starling City wasn’t home anymore and it never would be again.  

 

She heard someone walking across the rooftop behind her, “You’re late.”

 

“I wasn’t in town when I got your message. Which by the way Oracle can do some freaky stuff with computers.” Roy told her as he came closer. She shook her head when she caught a glimpse of his metallic right arm. It was a special prosthetic that STAR Labs had developed for him to replace the arm he had lost in what everyone had been told was a car accident overseas. Laurel knew better now. Sara had done that to Roy. God this kept getting worse.

 

“Yeah well I’ll save you from another Oracle-gram; you need to call Thea when we’re done here.”

 

“You’re in town checking in with all your old friends huh?”

 

“Something like that,” She shrugged.

 

“Okay Canary, I’ll bite what’s going on?”

 

“I need information.”

 

“Uh aren’t you the one that hangs out with the all-seeing Oracle?”

 

“I think that you know something that even the Oracle doesn’t.” When Roy just continued to stare at her blankly Laurel decided to jump in with both feet. “I know Sara is alive.”

 

“No she’s not,” He started. She noticed that he looked nervous though.

 

“I know Oliver did something Roy, and I know you and Thea know about it too. She couldn’t tell me much earlier but we both thought you might be more helpful.”

 

“I should have answered my phone this afternoon huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Laurel took a deep breath, “Now talk.”

 

“It was about eighteen months after everything went down. Oliver found us in Coast City. But he acted like his old self. Said he wanted to make up for past mistakes. He invited us to visit Nanda Parbat. We didn’t agree at first so he left. He stayed in touch with Thea and eventually we went. That’s when we found out about Sara.”

 

“And you didn’t try to contact anyone? My sister was miraculously alive and you didn’t think that warranted a phone call? I expect Oliver not to give a damn about my family but I thought you were better than that Roy.”

 

“You’ve been there Laurel you know there aren’t exactly cell towers on every corner.”

 

“Okay I’ll give you that but what about afterwards?”

 

He shook his head, “Let me finish and you’ll understand about afterwards.” Laurel gestured for him to continue. “Oliver didn’t let us see her in person right away just over the monitors. We never knew much about how he did it. All he ever told us was that Malcolm Merlyn had found information about some type of ritual with the Lazarus Pit, like what Thea went through on steroids. Malcolm wanted to try it on Tommy but they agreed to use it on Sara first to see if it would work.”

 

“Of course Merlyn would be involved in this somehow.” Laurel took a deep breath. She had to ask, even though she was afraid of the answer, “Tommy isn’t running around somewhere too is he?”

 

Roy shook his head, “Things didn’t really go to plan. Something happened when they used it on Sara. Oliver decided it wasn’t safe to try again. I think it’s why Malcolm is practically a vegetable locked up in Iron Heights right now.”

 

“Maybe there is some justice in this whole messed up scenario.”

 

“Maybe,” Roy agreed. “Regardless, how it happened didn’t matter to Thea. She was ecstatic. We agreed to stay there and help. Oliver had the best doctors working with her. Eventually she began to come around. One of the docs suggested seeing some familiar faces would help. I went in first and Sara didn’t react a whole lot but she clearly recognized me. We were told it was good progress.”

 

“Eventually they decided to bring Thea in. Sara had known her all her life; the docs thought it would work. Maybe Oliver never told them about Thea’s involvement in Sara’s death. Maybe they never knew she died in the first place. I don’t know.” He stared off at the city. He reached up and absent mindedly rubbed at where the prosthetic arm met his shoulder.

 

Laurel hated to put him through this but she had to know. “What happened when Thea went in?”

 

“Thea and I walked into the room and Sara went crazy. She jumped Thea on sight. She was so strong. It took me and five extra guys to pull her off of her. And then Sara just started screaming. It was like your Canary Cry but worse. The roof started to fall and the next thing I knew I woke up in STAR Labs missing an arm. I didn’t know how I got there.”

 

“And you never thought to tell any of us?”

 

“I didn’t think she survived. I was messed up, Thea almost died. I figured there was no way she was still alive after that. The freaking room collapsed. I guess the structure was weak after Nyssa went out in her blaze of glory.” He turned to look at Laurel, “I’m sorry but really what would have been the point in telling you if she was dead?”

 

“I don’t know Roy how about the fact that the grave I visit every year is empty? How about the fact that Sara’s body was used in Oliver’s science experiment? Or maybe how about Sara isn’t actually dead and is running around right now without a friend in the world while Oliver and Talia al Ghul are hunting her?”

 

“But Oliver told Thea…”

 

“Oliver lies Roy.” Laurel ran a hand through her hair in frustration. God she wanted to hit something. “I think that’s his superpower.”

 

“But how would she have survived?”

 

“We don’t know. We know practically nothing about this entire thing because no one thought I should know that Oliver played god with my sister’s life.”

 

“I told you Laurel. I thought she was dead. What good would it had done?”

 

“I deserved to know!” Laurel shouted at him. “You’re just like Oliver with your secrets. I learned my lesson about that after what happened with my dad. Why didn’t you? Keeping this stuff quiet only hurts more when it all blows up in our faces.” Laurel shook her head, yelling at Roy felt sort of good but it was ultimately pointless, “You need to go home Roy.”

 

He stood his ground, “No I told you what you wanted to know so now you need to tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Short version? Sara’s coming home Roy and she’s pissed. We’ve already made sure that your daughter is safe now you need to go take care of your girlfriend.”

 

“Laurel, for what it’s worth I’m sorry. If there’s anything I can do…”

 

“Just take care of Thea.” Roy nodded and walked away.

 

Laurel looked out on the city skyline. So Oliver’s bad idea was actually Malcolm Merlyn’s. That shouldn’t have surprised her. For not the first time in her life Laurel was tempted to go to Iron Heights and strangle that bastard with her bare hands. He was the reason Sara died and now he was the reason they were all in this new mess. Why couldn’t he leave her family alone?

 

She heard two sets of boots hitting the roof behind her. “You’re dad’s sort of growly.” Stephanie said as she walked to Laurel’s side.

 

Laurel smiled, “He gave you a hard time huh?”

 

“I can see why you’re so stubborn.”

 

“Canary are you there?” Oracle’s panicked voice came over the coms.

 

“Go ahead Oracle, Spoiler and Batgirl are with me as well.”

 

“We have a big problem. Achlys and Huntress haven’t checked in in over an hour.”

 

“They were going to engage with Sara last transmission I overheard. Maybe they needed to go off coms.”

 

Oracle took a deep breath, “That was my theory too until Watchtower contacted me just now to tell me her facial recognition software got a hit for Sara five minutes ago, in Denver.”

 

“Wait then what is happening in Keystone City?” Stephanie asked.

 

“My guess, a trap but not for Sara.”


	6. What Was Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on for our missing teammates and Laurel takes a trip down memory lane before a little family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay on this chapter. This week was crazy. Chapter is a little longer though so I hope that makes up for it some.

 

Renee Montoya woke up to a tapping sound. She looked to her left; her partner was still sleeping so she wasn’t the source of the noise. She could tell it was morning but it was still early. The light that was just slipping in at the bottom of the ridiculously expensive blackout curtains was soft.

 

She sat up and listened. The tapping sound came again. The balcony? Renee reached into the bedside table and pulled out the revolver she kept hidden there.

 

Gun in hand she slowly made her way towards the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony. The curtains were closed so she couldn’t see what or who was outside. Back to the adjacent wall, gun raised she reached out and pulled the curtain aside.

 

Nightwing stood there with his hand raised to tap on the glass once again. “Oh ummm Hi,” He said. “I was looking for Batwoman.”

 

“She’s asleep.” Renee lowered the gun. “Also I’m pretty sure you can call her Kate since you clearly know this is her apartment.”

 

He grinned. “Not just hers apparently.”

 

Renee rolled her eyes and opened the door. She stepped out into the chilled air. “So?”

 

“Nothing I’m just happy for you two,” He replied.

 

“No I meant why are you looking for her.”

 

“Oh, Oracle’s got a big problem and we need some help.”

 

“We’re not exactly looking to be on Oracle’s payroll.”

 

“I know but this is an emergency.” He put a hand on Renee’s shoulder, “Huntress is missing.”

 

Renee inhaled sharply, “How long?”

 

“Less than a six hours.”

 

“What does Oracle need from us?” Kate Kane asked from the doorway making her presence known.

 

What Oracle needed was about fifty gallons of coffee. It was now a little before 5pm. Helena and Nyssa had been gone for nearly sixteen hours. She had a team searching in Keystone City, but all they had found so far was a trashed warehouse and some bodies. At least those weren’t anyone she knew.

 

Laurel was calling her practically every five minutes for updates. She was pretty sure Watchtower was getting calls in between. Barbara could understand her frustration though; they were each stuck in their current locations. The team needed her here and Laurel in Starling City, but not being on the scene directly involved in the search was driving them both crazy.

 

One of her monitors flashed with an incoming transmission. She checked the time, too soon for another call from Laurel. She sighed and entered the command to accept; hopefully it was news on their missing friends.

 

“Oracle?” A dark haired woman asked as the line connected.

 

“Zatanna,” Not who Barbara was hoping for but this was an important call none the less. “Did you get the packet of information I sent you?”

 

“I did,” The woman nodded. “You never ask for anything simple.”

 

“Sorry, I don’t seem to be able to do simple anymore,” Barbara sighed. “Can you offer any insight?” She hoped that The Mistress of Magic herself if anyone would be able to shine some light on their little problem. The Lazarus Pits were both a natural and a magical phenomenon after all. Barbara knew that Zatanna had a hefty collection of magical tomes in her home library and had many friends who were magical practitioners themselves.

 

“First off it doesn’t sound like a flat out demonic possession.”

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“For one there is no change of form. A demon would alter her physicality. She still looks and moves like a human. A demon doesn’t belong in a human body you can see that when they try to move. It’s either jerky or impossibly smooth.”

 

“Okay.” That did make sense.  

 

“Then you take into account that this Sara still has her memories. She recognized Huntress.”

 

“But not her sister.” That bit hadn’t made sense. A mask and wig weren’t all that great of a disguise if you were standing a foot away from someone you once shared a home with. And Laurel didn’t use a voice changer.

 

Zatanna bit her lip, “It could be that she simply didn’t expect her sister to be running around fighting assassins, so her mind didn’t make the connection. Or whatever she is now somehow created a block.”

 

“But why then would she still recognize Helena?”

 

“Maybe it’s because she’s well aware of the Huntress from her former life? It wasn’t unexpected to see her in that situation? Again I’m just guessing here.”

 

Barbara shook her head, “We can deal with Sara’s memory issues once we get her home. The important thing now is to know what we’re up against. Are you sure it’s not possession?”

 

“From what you’ve told me not only did Sara recognize Helena but she interacted with her in a way that resembled her old personality. If she were possessed there would be more drastic signs.”

 

“But the strength, the enhanced healing.”

 

“Something must have bonded with her when Oliver put her in the Lazarus Pit but from what you’ve given me I can only assume that she’s still Sara.”

 

“So she came back somehow with mystical upgrades?”

 

“I wish I knew more about this ritual Malcolm Merlyn managed to dig up.”

 

“We could go to Iron Heights.” Barbara shrugged, “I’m willing to try anything at this point even though Merlyn hasn’t spoken in years. I’m guessing that’s because Sara got to him first thing when she came back.”

 

Zatanna nodded, “Even under normal circumstances she would have attacked him after coming out of the pit. Seeing her killer would have only heightened her rage.”

 

“And because Oliver Queen went to extraordinary measures to somehow make things work,” Barbara left the rest unsaid.

 

“Boom.”

 

“Do you think we can help her? Whatever she may be now?”

 

“I’ll have to make a few calls but nothing is impossible.” Zatanna set her jaw, “I owe Laurel. I will find a way to help her sister.”

 

“We’d appreciate it Zantana whatever you can find out.”

 

“No problem Babs. You girls need to be very careful. Whatever Sara brought back with her seems powerful. She may not be able to fully control it.”

 

“She was already lethal before,” Barbara nodded, “And we’re dealing with the League as well.”

 

“I have your back if you need me. In the mean time I’ll try and get more information on this ritual. I’ll be in touch.”

 

“Thanks Zatanna.” She closed the channel. Barbara rubbed at her temples. Well at least they had a theory. It wasn’t getting them anywhere at the moment but it was something.

 

Renee kicked aside another pile of rubble. “We’re getting nowhere with this,” She huffed.

 

“There’s got to be something here,” Dick replied.  The two of them had gone to Keystone City to search for Helena and Nyssa. Both being former cops, Oracle thought the pair of them might be able to quickly find a lead. Kate had stayed behind in Gotham to back up Robin. The Riddler had broken out of Arkham a couple of hours before the girls went missing and Dick hadn’t wanted to leave Damien without support no matter how much the kid stressed it wasn’t necessary.

 

“It looks like half the building caved in.” She rubbed her temples. Renee had already gone into this frustrated because her friend was one of the missing women. Then it didn’t help matters when they had to wait for hours after arriving for the local authorities to clear out so they could check the site. “Are we sure the woman Oracle is hunting didn’t do this?”

 

Dick shook his head. “Watchtower had her pegged several states over when this went down.” He bent over to look at one of the debris piles. “Besides you see here,” He pointed to a section of steel beam that had fallen from the ceiling, “Scorch marks equals incendiary device.”

 

“And from what you’ve told me our girl doesn’t need that to bring the house down.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Renee began to pace. She took a deep breath to center herself. She needed to focus. The answers were here she just had to ask the right questions. “Okay so someone rigged this place to blow but not collapse completely.”

 

“Probably Oliver Queen himself. He had lackeys do the actual work I’m sure but completely his idea.”

 

“And he was smart enough to know that the Birds would be looking for this woman so he set up a decoy to bring them in closer. We know that from their last transmission.”

 

“Makes sense.”

 

“It really doesn’t,” She shook her head. “Why do that only to blow them up?”

 

Dick shrugged, “He’s an assassin, kind of kills people for a living.”

 

“No, listen he could have placed a sniper beforehand and shot them while they were on the roof. Or sent men out to take them down without sacrificing this facility.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So why didn’t he?” She turned and began to pace in the opposite direction. She had to keep moving or she’d try to punch something and seeing as there was nothing here but concrete, she’d likely break her hand if she tried.

 

“He’s crazy.”

 

“Or he didn’t want them dead.” She dodged a stream of water that was flowing down from somewhere above her. Wait. She looked up at the area where the water was coming from and then down to the ground.

 

“He blew up half a building. How is that not wanting someone dead?”

 

She waved him off. “Okay another question.”

 

“Of course since that’s sort of your thing,” He joked.

 

“How did you hang out with The Batman so long?”

 

“He has a sense of humor.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Okay no, no he really doesn’t. I think he had it surgically removed around Batman year two.”

 

“Anyway.” She rolled her eyes. “Where does the water go?”

 

“Now you’ve lost me.”

 

“Look,” She pointed to water that was still flowing slightly from a broken pipe. It should have puddled up, flooding this section of the building but instead it was draining away somewhere. “Where is that going?”

 

Dick smiled, “Oh you are the smart one. How did you hang out with Detective Bullock for so long?”

 

“Oracle?” Renee asked over her newly issued communications device.

 

“Go ahead Question.”

 

“Didn’t I read something somewhere about old prohibition era tunnels running all under Keystone City?”

 

They heard Oracle swear. “Give me five minutes.”

 

Laurel was giving Oracle three minutes and then she was calling again. She was kicking herself over Nyssa and Helena being missing. They never should have split up. They should have just waited here in Starling for Sara to arrive together. She paced back and forth across the living area of their hotel suite.

 

She was alone at the moment. Stephanie had gone on a dinner run and Cassandra was in the middle of her shift keeping an eye on her father’s house. The inactivity was killing her. Laurel hadn’t had a day job in years but she’d always have cases to work on or contacts to meet. Or in the very least she could con Barda or Helena into a scrap down in the training rooms.

 

Laurel couldn’t help but think about the last time Nyssa had been dragged away by Oliver and the League.

 

Nyssa had been gone for two weeks. They were gathered in Palmer Tech one night after running patrols. “Uh Felicity my proximity alarms for this floor just went crazy.” Ray called out. Diggle had just enough time to pull his gun when a man dressed all in white dropped down from the air vent next to the door.

 

“I bring a message for Laurel Lance,” The man said.

 

Laurel stepped forward, “That’s me.”

 

The man placed a flash drive in Laurel’s hand. “You have my condolences.”

 

“She’s dead isn’t she? Nyssa. Oliver and her father killed her.”

 

The man looked away, “The message will explain everything. Good hunting Laurel Lance.” He turned to leave.

 

“Wait,” Felicity cried out.  “What about Oliver?”

 

“Al Sa-Him has taken the name Ra’s al Ghul…for now.” The man walked out of the room.

 

“So that was weird,” Ray remarked.

 

Laurel was already plugging the flash drive into one of the monitors. The others gathered around her as she selected to open the single file on it. Nyssa’s face filled the screen.

 

“Laurel by the time you watch this, I will be dead.” Laurel choked back a sob. She knew that was the most likely outcome but she had held out hope for her friend’s survival. “I must tell you some painful truths so that you may understand. Who you choose to share them with is your business.” Laurel paused the file for a moment and looked around.

 

“Oh we’re all watching this,” Felicity replied before Laurel could say anything. Diggle nodded.

 

“When I was brought in front of my father to be executed before Oliver Queen could bring his sword down upon my neck my father ordered that he stay his blade. My father then commanded that Oliver and I should marry to continue his bloodline.”

 

“Crazy assassin say what?” Felicity choked, “She can’t be serious. Oliver would never.”

 

“Of course I could not let that stand. In fact I have just killed my father for that insult.”

 

“Four for you Nyssa,” Ray said. “What?” He asked when the others looked at him.

 

“Would you all save the commentary until we’ve seen the whole thing?” Laurel asked. It was bad enough already without the constant interruptions.

 

“When one becomes Ra’s al Ghul they are supposed to abandon their old life completely. To do this they must destroy their former home. My father had in his possession a virus,” Nyssa held up a vial, “He planned to have Oliver unleash it on Starling City. I cannot risk the chance that Oliver will carry out this task in order to assure his ascension in light of my father’s death. I am going to destroy the virus and this temple. I will not survive the attempt.”

 

Nyssa looked off to the side, “It is my hope that Oliver Queen can somehow return to his former self for the sake of your friends. I do not know if it is possible. Once I am gone leadership of the League will fall to Oliver or my sister Talia. White Ghost, the man who delivered this message, is taking her a similar missive. Know that you will have nothing to fear from her for on the condition of my naming her my Heir Talia will be honor bound to leave the Lance family and Starling City in peace.”

 

“I regret we didn’t have more time together. Other than my days spent with Sara working by your side was the happiest I had ever been. The Black Canary must now honor both Sara and I with her deeds. It has been an honor to train you sister. I hope that wherever death takes me that I shall find myself at Sara’s side while we watch you do great things.”

 

Nyssa placed her hand on the screen, “Goodbye Laurel. Good Hunting.” 

 

Laurel clenched her fist, that’s what she was going to do. Go hunting. She’d get her working gear on and find some muggers to hit until it was time for her shift to watch her father’s house. It was well after dark there’d be some idiot trying to pull a quick buck in The Glades. She turned to go in the bedroom when she heard the hotel room door open.

 

“Hey Steph I was thinking about kicking the crap out of some muggers for old times’ sake. I know you took day shift on my dad but do you want in?”

 

“The kid’s a little tied up at the moment.” 

 

Something hit Laurel in the back. Cords wrapped around her arms pinning them to her sides. She fell over as another bola hit her legs. She managed to roll on to her side just in time to see Sara closing the hotel room door.

 

“Imagine my surprise when I saw some chick in a purple hood hanging out around Dad’s place?” Sara walked closer. “I just had to follow her home.”

 

“What did you do to her?”

 

“I don’t kill children Laurel. I knocked her out and shoved her in a supply closet.”

 

“She’s just a kid.”

 

“She’ll wake up with a headache nothing more.” She walked over and stood over her sister. “Now I think it’s time we caught up don’t you?”

 

“Try to keep up Nightwing,” Renee shouted to the man behind her. Her hunch had been correct, there were tunnels running under the facility. Only problem was they were a veritable maze and obviously any access from inside of the building had been cut off. The only still useable access point they could find had been halfway across town. They had already been walking around down here for a few hours. But judging from the maps Oracle had dug up they should be nearing the safe house soon.

 

“I don’t even want to know what I just stepped in.”

 

“That’s one question even I can agree is best left unanswered.”

 

He smirked, “I like this you.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well you were sort of growly before when you were still with GCPD and you know after with everything that went down.”

 

“I was growly? You hang with the Bat and you’re calling me growly?”

 

“There are levels of growliness.” He reached out and grabbed her arm. “Hold up I’m getting something on infrared up ahead.”

 

“You think I could get my mask fitted with fancy lenses like that?”

 

“You don’t even have eyeholes in that thing, where would they go?”

 

She shook her head, “It’s not another rat is it?”

 

“If it was I wouldn’t have stopped you. That noise you made with the last one was priceless.”

 

“You’re a dick.”

 

“Accurate on several levels,” He chuckled. “No this is bigger than a rat. Much bigger.”

 

“Okay we take this slowly just in case the League left some surprises.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

They saw her boots first. Their purple tint stood out against the dusty floor of the tunnel under the beam of Renee’s flashlight.  As she moved the light up they could see that the woman had clearly been in a fight her uniform was torn in several places and there were visible blood stains.

 

“Helena,” She shouted. She rushed over to her friend’s still form. Renee reached out and checked for a pulse. Her fingers were met with a steady throb. “Thank god.”

 

“See if you can get her to wake up,” Dick instructed her. “There should only be a few hundred feet of tunnel left I’m going to go check for Nyssa.”

 

“You really think she’s down here?”

 

“No,” He shook his head. “We owe it to her to be sure though.” He started down the tunnel.

 

Renee stared after him until he had disappeared fully into the darkness beyond the tiny circle of light her flashlight provided. She looked back at Helena. “Come on girl you’ve had enough beauty sleep.”

 

Sara stood staring out the window at the twinkling lights of the city. “I guess I’m too much like Dad.”

 

“What?” Laurel asked. She wasn’t sure where Sara was going with that.

 

“He never put two and two together with Oliver standing right in front of him with only a little greasepaint for cover half the time.” She looked back at Laurel. “I didn’t recognize you the other night.”

 

“Sara.”

 

“Can you blame me though? Leather and buckles really wasn’t your scene the last time I was in town. And you certainly wouldn’t have been able to hold your own in a fight with a bunch of League members let alone beat them.”

 

“I started on the road to becoming the Black Canary the night you died. I am what I am now because of you.”

 

“Did you?” Sara laughed, “So what is this, I sleep with your boyfriend way back when so you steal my life?”

 

“Sara no, god no.”

 

“What would you call it then?” Were Sara’s eyes starting to turn red?

 

“An attempt to find justice. Trying to save my city. Then trying to save my friends. A way to honor the people I lost and to make sure others didn’t have to feel like I did.”

 

“Honor,” Sara scoffed. “I don’t think many people know what that means anymore Sis.” She gestured out towards the window and the city skyline beyond it. “I can see it now. The darkness people carry inside.” She looked down at her, “Even you have a bit of it.”

 

“I’ve made mistakes.”

 

“You’ve balanced them out at least.”

 

“Is that what this is about Sara, balance?”

 

“I woke up screaming choking on the blood in my mouth. Did you know that?” She stared blankly up at the ceiling. “The pit, it was full of blood. I was reborn literally drowning in it. Did he tell you that?” She cocked her head to the side, “No, you didn’t know, I can tell by the look on your face.”

 

Laurel just shook her head. She wished she still didn’t know that. The image made her want to throw up.

 

Sara walked over and crouched down beside her, “Nyssa always told me that the pit will alter a person. Bring out the madness inside. She made me swear that if she was gone for more than twenty four hours to let her go, even though the pit supposedly works for up to three days after death. She didn’t want to become more of a monster than what she already thought she was you see. Didn’t want to lose what humanity she had left.”

 

She shuddered, “Whatever atrocity Oliver created to bring me back was much worse. I know I came back wrong. I’m not really a person anymore. I’m the monster I always feared everyone would see me as. Only I didn’t choose to make myself this way for once.”

 

“Sara.”

 

“I saw her you know, when I was dead.” Sara closed her eyes. The vision was so clear even now. “I was waiting for someone. I was safe and warm and I was waiting. I saw her for a moment and then she was gone again. And then I was here and it was loud and too bright and there was all that blood…and I knew I’d never see the one I was waiting for ever again. I got so angry.  Once my mind cleared I realized that I had been waiting for Nyssa. He killed her.”

 

“You can see her again Sara.”

 

“The only hope I have left is that I will when this is over.”

 

Laurel knew she meant when she was dead. She couldn’t lose her sister like that again. “No she’s alive.”

 

“You’re lying,” She hissed, “Nyssa is dead.”

 

“No she’s not Sara.”

 

“I saw her.”

 

Laurel noticed Sara’s eyes were totally red now. “She was gone for a day but Talia brought her back with the pit, the normal way.” Laurel couldn’t believe she just said that.

 

“She’s alive?”

 

“Yes, I promise Sara.”

 

“Where is she?”

 

Laurel swallowed, “We think Oliver has her.”

 

Sara growled. Actually growled. Laurel didn’t think a human throat could make a noise like that. “Where?”

 

“We don’t know.” Sara closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Trying to get control of herself so she doesn’t lash out and hurt me, Laurel imagined. So this thing is tied to anger or maybe just any strong emotion.

 

“Some crack team you’ve got there Laurel.”

 

“We’ll find her.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I know how to make him tell me where she is and then I am going to kill him slowly.”

 

“Don’t think I’d stop you at this point but you can’t keep doing things this way.”  Laurel shook her head, “You want to talk about balance, every time you attack the League you run the risk of innocent people being hurt.”

 

“No one I’ve hurt since I’ve been back has been innocent Laurel I promise you.”

 

“How long until you make a mistake?”

 

She stood up and began to pace. “Let’s not talk about mistakes when apparently you let Oliver take Nyssa.”

 

“I know the League having Nyssa has to make you angry. But we’ll get her back.”

 

“Believe me you’ll know if I get angry these days Laurel.”

 

“Pretty sure I can see it in your eyes. Do they always go red like that now when you’re pissed?”

 

“I told you I came back wrong. That’s just part of what I owe Oliver for.”

 

“We can get Nyssa back and shut Oliver down for good together. Let me help you.”

 

“There’s no help for what I am now Laurel.” Sara returned to stand over her. She drew a small dagger from the inside of her coat.

 

“Sara what are you doing?”

 

She dropped the knife near Laurel’s right hand. “I may be a monster but you’re still my sister.” She turned to walk away. “Don’t interfere again. I don’t want to have to hurt you or your friends but I will do it to see justice done.”


	7. The One That Got Away

“I seriously hate Oliver Queen,” Helena shouted as she dove behind a pile of shipping crates.

 

It had turned out that who they thought was Sara was actually Plastique. Queen had apparently hired her to blow up anyone who came snooping around the facility. Oh and he’d also sent a bunch of extra League guys to back her up. They had managed to get away from the initial blast and then the first wave of ninjas. But Plastique kept lobbing small explosives after them. Helena had managed to wing her with a shot earlier and had slowed the attack down somewhat. But things really weren’t looking all that great.

 

They were pinned down near the back of the large warehouse the League used as a training facility and safe house. There were fewer explosions now but the League guys had brought some firepower of their own. Helena had given Nyssa one of her crossbows so that they could return fire. Granted bolts weren’t as plentiful as bullets apparently. But Nyssa was a damn fine shot, so she made each and every one count.

 

Nyssa nodded towards a large fissure that had opened up in the floor a few meters behind them. “That last explosion seems to have opened up a route to the sewers.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“We can’t go out the way we came in.”

 

“You ever been in the sewers in Gotham?” Helena shuddered, “Sewer definitely doesn’t mean safe escape route.”

 

“I sincerely doubt that there is a giant crocodile man living in the sewers in Gotham and the sewers here.”

 

“Maybe not but I hear there was a giant gorilla running around Central City’s sewers at one point too. God only knows what’s down there.”

 

“It is certain that there are assassins and a mad woman with a nearly infinite amount of explosives up here. I’d rather take my chances with the crocodile man.” Nyssa ducked back down as another blast of gunfire rang out, “I truly do not see another option.”

 

Helena groaned, “Fine. You first.”

 

“I am the one wearing full combat armor.  I’ll cover you.” She held out her hand for Helena’s spare ammunition.

 

“I don’t like this.”

 

“You don’t like anything. You’re the vigilante equivalent of that sour faced cat on the computer.”

 

“I really hate you sometimes.” Still she handed over her remaining bolts.

 

“You’re my best friend as well Helena.”

 

“That’s…you…if you get yourself killed I will find your sister’s magic hot tub bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself.”

 

“Duly noted,” Nyssa chuckled. “On three go for the hole.”

 

“Is that some sort of lesbian thing?” Helena joked.

 

“Why? Are you propositioning me?”

 

“Oh no I’ve seen what your girlfriend can do. I’ll stay alive over here in Boystown.” She slapped Nyssa on the shoulder. She then grabbed her by her hood and gave her a little shake. “Seriously, you better be right behind me.”

 

Nyssa nodded, “One…Two…” She stood up and began firing at the men who had been shooting at them. Helena heard a couple of the men cry out in pain. The woman was a damn fine shot.

 

Helena ran for the hole in the floor. She heard another blast of gunfire and dropped down into a slide. She looked back to see Nyssa take a round in the side and fall down before there was another explosion. She screamed, “No!” Then she felt the ground give way and everything went dark.

 

The next thing she knew Helena was waking up in the medical room at the clock tower, she’d recognize that ceiling anywhere as she’d spent so much time in this room. She turned her head to the right to see Barbara sitting in her wheelchair beside the bed poking away at a tablet. “How long?” She groaned a she slowly sat up.

 

“It’s been two days since you pulled your little disappearing act,” Barbara told her. She poured some water into a plastic cup and held it out to Helena.

 

“Thanks,” She muttered taking the cup. After gulping down its contents she took a good look at Barbara. She looked tired. “And Nyssa?”

 

Barbara shook her head. “Gone.”

 

“You should have woken me up sooner.” She looked around the room. “Did I have my gear on me when you guys found me?”

 

“You have a concussion and several bruised ribs. Don’t worry about your gear you need to rest and heal.”

 

“I need you to get the transceiver out of my belt.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I can find Nyssa,” Helena smirked, “I snuck a tracer on her before she shoved me down that hole. I figured that plan of hers was going to go to hell.”

 

“Helena Bertinelli, I could kiss you right now, you’re a freaking genius.”

 

“Takes one to know one I guess,” She shrugged.

 

Barbara wheeled towards the door. “You coming?”

 

Helena smiled and got out of the bed.

 

Halfway across the country Nyssa was waking up herself as the drugs her captors had given her began to wear off.  She took several deep breaths to try and center herself so that she could focus on anything other than the white hot tendrils of pain flaring out from her left leg. It was clearly broken. And no one had set it right again as far as she could tell.  She tried to shift a bit in bed to change the pressure on her aching limb but that caused the wound in her torso to twinge.

 

She had been here at least a day. The first time she woke up after the explosion in Fawcett City a medic had been examining her. When the woman noticed that Nyssa was aware she had quickly injected her with something. It seemed like she had tended somewhat to Nyssa’s wounds in the interim. It felt like the bullet was gone and that the wound on her side had been burned closed. She wouldn’t bleed out from it but she also wouldn’t be able to move properly even without her leg being in such poor shape.

 

The door to the room opened and Oliver Queen stepped inside. She noticed the door immediately closed and locked behind him. “You’re awake. I hope the accommodations are to your liking.”

 

“You’re still insufferable.”

 

“I’m sorry we can’t properly treat your wounds at the moment.” Oliver stepped a little closer to the bed. “But you and I both know that even with a broken leg and a hole in your side you’re dangerous. Giving you the bare minimum of treatment gives us just that added bit of extra security.”

 

“I’m certain given enough time I shall discover a way to kill you even in my present condition.”

 

“Don’t be so ungrateful Nyssa. I’ve given you a gift after all.”

 

“Is that truly how you’d describe our circumstances?”

 

“Of course, life is the greatest gift.”

 

“You foolish boy. So proud of the mess you’ve made of things. Did you ever consider that there was a reason that I never placed Sara in the pit? I was raised in the League, I was the Heir, and did you not realize that if I, of all people, had chosen not to use the pit for my Beloved that there was a reason for it?”

 

“Malcolm had new information.”

 

“Oh of course your dear friend Malcolm Merlyn.” Nyssa spat the name. “Sara’s true killer. Tell me did you ever love Sara? Your actions since her death seem to say that you never gave a damn about her.”

 

“I did this for Sara.”

 

“You did it for your ego. Yet another way you bested my father and I. Yet another favor for Merlyn.”

 

“I just wanted to make things right.”

 

“It can never be right!” Nyssa shouted despite the agony it caused. “First Merlyn took Sara from me and then you took everything else. You abandoned your family and friends. Your very ideals tossed to the wayside for you to become a pitiful shadow of my father. Was it worth it?” Nyssa shook her head. “Somehow I doubt it. Here we are. Many of your men have lost their lives. Sara is being hunted. I am waiting to die. You can end one of those things now.”

 

“I’m not going to kill you.” There was a mania to his gaze. “I’ll get Sara back and you can be together. You give me your blessing as Ra’s al Ghul and you and Sara can live in Nanda Parbat in peace. This civil war with Talia will end and we can all get what we want.”

 

“That is not what I want Oliver.”

 

“Do you not understand? She’s Sara. Your great love is alive, because of me. I brought her back. Your father wouldn’t even do that for you. Think about it the two of you can be together again if you’ll just work with me.”

 

“Do you honestly believe that she will wish to remain in Nanda Parbat after everything you have done? Do you truly believe that if I were not crippled right now that I would not take the first opportunity to put my boot on your neck?”

 

“You’re right. It’s not ideal but you will both learn to thank me for all of this.” She could tell he believed it.

 

“Oliver Queen is truly dead. You’ve gone mad.”

 

“There’s a fine line between madness and greatness Nyssa. You’ll see when I bring Sara home.” He turned and tapped on the door three times in rapid succession. “My men will take you to Nanda Parbat tomorrow. I hope to join you with Sara in a few days then you’ll see how right I am.”

 

Once the door closed behind him Nyssa began to examine the room around her in earnest. There was no way she was going to allow Oliver Queen’s men to take her back to Nanda Parbat. She needed a plan and she needed it quickly.

 

Unbeknownst to Nyssa her team was already hard at work tracking her down, “Helena thank god!” Were the first words Laurel had for them when she appeared in one of Delphi’s monitors.

 

“Hey Laurel,” Helena smiled.

 

“I am kicking your ass when I get home.”

 

“Bring it bird brain.”

 

“Can you two stop passive aggressively flirting and focus please?” Barbara chuckled.

 

“Why does everyone think I like girls al of the sudden?” Helena wondered.

 

Laurel shrugged, “All the leather maybe?”

 

Helena shook her head, “That theory doesn’t fly. It would pretty much make everyone we hang out with except Montoya gay, and Montoya is the gayest of us all.”

 

“Focus.”

 

“Yes mom,” Helena and Laurel said in unison.

 

Barbara rolled her eyes. “So Helena’s tracker’s normal signal would be way too weak for us to trace usually,” She explained as she plugged the transceiver from Helena’s gear belt into a cord attached to one of Delphi’s ports. “But that also works in our favor because Oliver’s guys will either not pick it up at all or assume that they could block it as it’s typically short range.”

 

“Okay but if it is that weak how are we supposed to make it work?” Laurel asked.

 

“With a little help from your friends and their friends with billion dollar research satellites,” A new voice answered.

 

“You have the data uploaded Watchtower?”

 

Felicity Smoak’s smiling face appeared in the corner of the screen. “Got it and I am running it through our systems now. Between Delphi and my systems here we should be able to nail down Nyssa’s position before you can say,” A loud beep interrupted her, “Before you can say anything apparently.”

 

She frowned, “It’s coming from Fawcett City.”

 

“Wait didn’t Nyssa say that was one of the League territories under Talia’s command?”

 

“That she did Laurel,” Barbara replied.

 

“What the hell is going on? Have Talia and Oliver teamed up?”

 

“No way Talia hates him as much as we do,” Helena grumbled. “Sorry Felicity.”

 

“It’s okay.  The man I loved died a long time ago. I sort of hate Darth Ollie myself.”

 

“I think he pulled another fast one,” Barbara said hitting a few keys and pulling up pictures of the Fawcett facility. She turned to look at Helena, “You said Plastique was with the League guys that ambushed you?”

 

“Yep,” Helena nodded. Next time she saw Bette she was going to shove an arrow so far up her ass the woman was going to have to change her code name to Shish Kabob.

 

“The Fawcett City attack,” Barbara tapped the arm of her chair. “There was an explosion. The warehouse next door was practically leveled.”

 

“Are you trying to say that that attack was Oliver not Sara?”

 

“Seems plausible. We’d certainly not think to look for Nyssa in one of her sister’s buildings let alone one Sara had already attacked would we?”

 

“That sneaky son of a bitch.”

 

“Okay, Babs send Zinda to pick me up so we can go get her,” Laurel told them.

 

Barbara shook her head, “You have to stay in Starling City, Laurel. You’re the only one who may be able to talk Sara down when she shows up again.”

 

“Who are you going to send then? We haven’t heard from Barda in days and correct me if I’m wrong Felicity but the Justice League is still off world right? I know The Question and Batwoman are willing to help but they’ll need serious backup. Oliver will have his best guys guarding Nyssa.”

 

Felicity frowned, “I could get a few reserve members together. Or try the Titans?”

 

“We can’t send a bunch of kids up against the League of Assassins.”

 

“I know someone we can call,” Helena spoke up. “There’s this guy who owes me a favor. He’s got some friends on par with Barda.”

 

“Oh Lord Hel you don’t mean?” Laurel groaned.

 

“You have a better option?”

 

“There has to be someone, anyone else. Babs?”

 

Barbara shook her head, “We’re spread too thin as is. It’s not a bad thought.” She looked at Helena, “Call him. Tell him not only will your favor be covered but I’ll also transfer their usual fee plus twenty five percent into an untraceable account. I’ve still got some cash left from the last time I raided Lex Corp.”

 

“Wait who’s this guy?” Felicity asked.

 

Helena smirked, “You’ll appreciate this. We met while undercover on a job in a former Soviet State…”

 

Three hours later Barbara was briefing Kate and Renée on the helicopter pad. “Zinda will take you to the rendezvous point here,” She pointed to the spot on a map she’d pulled up on her tablet. “The support team should get there before you and be waiting to move on your arrival. We were lucky they were already stateside.” She looked the two women in the eye, “Now these guys are unorthodox.”

 

“That’s putting it mildly,” Kate added.  “They all have records. How do we know they won’t turn on us?”

 

“They’re unorthodox but they’re good at what they do. When they take a contract they honor it. For now you can trust that they’re on our side.”

 

“They better be for what we’re paying them,” Helena replied as she walked up to the group. She was in uniform and was tucking a new crossbow into the holster on her left hip.

 

“No way Helena,” Barbara snapped. “You’re hurt.”

 

“I’ve had worse.”

 

“And I don’t want you to get that way again.”

 

“Nyssa got caught while giving me time to get away. I am going to go help get her back.”

 

“Helena,” Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose, “It’s not your fault.”

 

“You’re right it’s Oliver Queen’s fault and I’m going to go out there and shove my boot in his ass.”

 

“I can see why you like her,” Kate whispered to Renee.

 

“Helena.”

 

“Barbara I’m not asking. I’m telling you I am going on this mission.” She looked over at Kate and Renee, “Besides the support team will probably be more comfortable with me along if you’re sending a bat, even if it is the new girl.”

 

“New girl, really?”

 

Renee snorted, but quickly schooled her features to address Kate, “She’s got a point. You are still a little green when it comes to the team part of this. You don’t know all the players and they don’t know you. Honestly, they don’t really know me either. There’s a familiarity with Helena, they will follow her lead.”

 

“So the mercenaries need her to hold their hands in the face of the scary Bat-lady?”

 

“It’s about expectations and trust. You don’t operate like the other bats. You still surprise me sometimes and I know you better than anyone,” Renee smirked, “I mean you were fangirling over the pilot earlier.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kate snapped, slightly embarrassed. Renee just shrugged. “She’s Lady Blackhawk, okay? The Lady Blackhawk, I had a vintage poster of her in my room at West Point.”

 

“You tell Zinda that?” Helena chuckled. “She’d probably sign it for you if you still have it.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Can we focus back on the mission?” Barbara groaned.

 

“Sure as long as you agree that I’m on the team.”

 

“We’ll look out for her Barbara,” Renee promised. Kate nodded her agreement.

 

“Fine but I want your word that you’ll stay back and let everyone else do the heavy lifting.”

 

“I swear I’ll let everyone else get punched in the face. I’ll content myself with putting bolts in as many of those League bastards as I can from distance.”

 

Barbara stared at her for a long moment; she then held the tablet out again, “Okay. So you’ll meet the support team here. They’re supposed to have secured ground transport.  Zinda will pick up their infiltration specialist and drop him on the roof once the ground assault begins…”                                                                                                    

 

As the girls were putting the finishing touches on their plan to rescue Nyssa someone else was also putting her plans into action. Sara walked down a long corridor. She was alone; no one came down here if they didn’t have to. She checked the numbers on the doors she passed. She was close. It would be one of these next three.

 

She pulled the first door open. The front half of the room only held two metal chairs. A plexiglass wall bisected the large room. On the other side of the glass an older man blinked at her owlishly. “Hello nurse,” He drawled.

 

She turned to leave the room. “Wait, why don’t you stay a while? I could show you a few tricks.” He laughed.

 

She stepped closer to the cell. She knew her eyes had already gone red from the way the man shrunk back from the glass. “Not here for you today.” She told him. He noticeably breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t give me a reason to come back.”

 

“Of course not lovely. Never let it be said that James Jesse was anything but a perfect gentleman.”

 

Sara grunted in response, “Uh huh.” If she weren’t on a deadline she would have loved to show the man a trick or two of her own. She could feel the chaos he radiated; see the black tendrils of guilt that colored his soul. He certainly belonged in a cage. Maybe if she survived all this, she’d pay him another visit sometime soon.

 

“You have a nice day,” He mumbled.

 

She nodded and walked out of the room. The second door led to an empty cell which meant… “Third time’s the charm.” She pulled open the final door. This room was set up like the first. Behind the plexiglass of this room a man sat slumped over in a wheelchair. He looked up as she stepped closer. His eyes widened and he began to rapidly shake his head.

 

“Hello Malcolm,” Sara greeted just before she punched the glass sending a spider web of cracks out from the point her fist impacted.

 

“No, no, no,” He began to mutter.

 

“Oh don’t be that way,” Sara chastised the man as an entire section of the plexiglass came loose and fell away so that she was finally able to access his side of the room. “You’re going to help me for once. We have unfinished business where this all began. You, me, and your good friend Oliver Queen.”

 

 


End file.
